Duda de paternidad
by Chia Moon
Summary: Sakura e Hinata tocan a la vez su vientre. Ambas suspiran cansadas. Un embarazo debería de hacerlas feliz. Muy feliz. Sin embargo, no lo están. Ambas se miran, cierran los ojos y con determinación, terminan confesando. "Lo siento, Sakura". "Lo siento, Hinata" "Pero el padre de mi hijo..."
1. Capítulo I

—Duda de paternidad—

 **Capítulo I**

* * *

 **Resumen:**

Sakura e Hinata tocan a la vez su vientre. Ambas suspiran cansadas. Un embarazo debería de hacerlas feliz. Muy feliz. Sin embargo, no lo están. Ambas se miran, cierran los ojos y con determinación, terminan confesando.

"Lo siento, Sakura".

"Lo siento, Hinata"

"Pero el padre de mi hijo..."

* * *

 **Advertencias:** OOC, OC, Lemon, lengua soez.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes utilizados no me pertenecen, si no a su respectivo autor Kishimoto.

 **Autora** : Chia S.R.

 **Duración:** 2 Capítulos+ epílogo.

 **Estado:** Completo.

 **Nota especial:** ¡Muchas gracias por su apoyo!

* * *

 **H** inata acarició su hinchado vientre por tercera vez desde que se había sentado en la sala de espera. Estaba nerviosa, se sentía más inflada que un globo, le dolían las piernas y la espalda. Y por encima de todo, apenas podía contener el llanto. Las condenadas hormonas de un embarazo de casi ya nueve meses y que su mente estuviera cargada de remordimientos.

Había pensado que una revisión no estaría mal, recomendada por su especialista. Lo que no esperaba era encontrarse con Sakura en ese lugar. La chica la había sonreído tiernamente al verla, incluso le había frotado la barriga con suma ternura mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y se frotaba después el suyo propio. Hinata temió por un momento que conociera su secreto.

Pero Sakura se había frotado los ojos con un pañuelo, alegando que era natural que sus lágrimas saltaran últimamente por todo y disculpándose por hacerla sentir preocupada. Hinata sintió un nudo terrible en la garganta.

Sakura se había convertido en una de sus mejores amigas, quizás, porque sus maridos eran ya mejores amigos y fue gracias a ellos que también se conocieron. Por aquellos tiempos en la universidad, antes de casarse y supuestamente, establecer un hogar.

Ambas habían sido la madrina de la otra. Le había limpiado las lágrimas a la otra cuando la emoción era de más. Y había cuidado de la casa de la otra durante sus noches de luna de miel.

Y ella… ella la traicionaba.

Traicionaba su amistad. Traicionaba todo y cargaba con el fruto de su traición.

Sakura era tan inocente, ajena a lo que ella guardaba en su interior, al peso que cargaba sobre sus hombros cada vez que la miraba y miraba a su propio marido, disculpándose incesantemente, una y otra vez, aunque no sirviera de nada.

Era doloroso volver a casa y encontrarse con él sentado tras la mesa, leyendo el periódico mientras disfrutaba de las escasas horas libres que tenía. Y también que cuando dormían alguna que otra vez ella despertara y fingiera no percatarse de cómo le tocaba el vientre, probablemente, esperanzado con su primer hijo.

Se mordió el labio inferior. Estaba en su último tiempo. Pronto saldría de cuentas.

Miró de reojo hacia la mujer a su lado. Su vientre tan hinchado como el suyo, aunque tuviera diferente curva demostrando que su sexo era una hembra. Ella esperaba un varón. Ya había planeado incluso su nombre, sola, sin querer que su marido se inmiscuyera más. No quería ver cómo se le destrozaba el corazón al ver que la verdad le golpeaba la cara como una bofetada.

Suspiró cansada. Cerró los ojos y supo que no podía guardarlo por más tiempo. Iba a destrozar muchas vidas. Iba a revolver todo, pero no podía hacer más. Acarició su vientre y se volvió, mirando con toda la poca determinación que le quedaba.

—Lo siento, Sakura.

—Lo siento, Hinata— habló a su vez Sakura, sorprendiéndola.

Hinata no podía parar, en medio de aquella sala donde ambas eran las últimas pacientes. Y fue totalmente sorprendente que la voz de Sakura hablara a su vez.

—… Pero el padre de mi hijo es tu marido*.

Ambas se miraron, agrandaron los ojos, se les llenaron de lágrimas y rompieron a reír mientras se frotaban el rostro, desconcertadas. Cuando los nervios marcados por risitas se detuvo, ambas apretaron los ojos con un suspiro cansado.

—Fue esa noche, ¿verdad? — Sakura habló pausadamente, llevándose una mano a la boca y mordisqueándose la uña del pulgar.

—S-sí— confesó sonrojándose—. No debí de beber aquella noche…

—Nadie debió de beber— zanjó Sakura pasándose una mano por los cabellos—. Pero, Hinata… lo siento. Creo que no fue solo por el alcohol.

Hinata levantó los ojos hacia ella de sus manos, el labio inferior temblándole como nunca y las lágrimas amenazando de nuevo con escapar a su control. La mujer de cabellos rosas sonrió tristemente, pero antes de abrir su boca, ambas fueron requeridas por sus respectivos médicos.

—Por favor, Hinata, espérame si sales antes. Realmente necesito… no. Necesitamos hablar de esto. Déjame invitarte a algo que desees comer.

Hinata asintió, haciendo un terrible esfuerzo por ocultar que, repentinamente, le apetecía muchísimo comer algo caliente.

Sakura sonrió y ambas entraron en una habitación distinta.

En su mente no cesó de revivir aquella lejana noche. No cesaba de repetirse que, si hubiera hecho caso a su siempre activa cautela y hubiera dicho que no a la primera copa, no habría sucedido lo que sucedido. Todo hubiera quedado en un oculto y sencillo secreto para sí misma.

—Bien, esta usted bastante preparada para el futuro parto, señora…

—Menos mal— interrumpió con una impaciencia extraña en ella—. Entonces, ¿no ocurre nada con el bebé?

El médico parpadeó confuso, se subió las gafas y negó.

—El bebé está plenamente sano. Creía que con un padre tan grande, costaría mucho más. Pero se está encajando en una forma correcta. Esperamos que sea un parto fácil. Por si acaso, no se aleje demasiado de los puntos cercanos para acudir a un parto más eficiente en su hospital.

—Por supuesto— garantizó.

Ansiosa, tras asegurarse de que su pequeño estaba en buenas condiciones, salió. Sakura ya la estaba esperando, con el bolso en su regazo y una sonrisa cómplice en los labios.

(..)

Sakura caminó lentamente hacia el bar más cercano. Uno que conocía desde que estaba embarazada y solía acudir a sus citas para asegurarse de que su bebé creciera sanamente dentro de su vientre. Era tranquilo y adecuado para la conversación que Hinata y ella iban a tener. Conocía un reservado especial, donde nadie les molestaría ni intentaría nada con ellas, especialmente, porque estaban embarazadas.

Hinata miró hacia ella tras pedir un tazón de ramen bien caliente y que ella se encargara de hacerle entender al camarero que deseaba una buena fuente de tomates con mucha sal, además de un té para ambas.

Una vez a solas y encargándose de sus respectivas comidas, los nervios regresaron a ella.

No había sido nada fácil confesarse hacia Hinata y tampoco esperaba que ella se confesara de ese modo. Por el rostro de la chica pudo comprender que estaban tan asustada, preocupada y nerviosa como ella. Lo que habían hecho era algo sumamente doloroso.

Ambas estaban casadas con el hombre que era el padre de los hijos de la otra. En pocas palabras, ella estaba casada con el hombre que había embarazado a Hinata. Y ella se había quedado embarazada del marido de Hinata.

Pinchó un escurridizo tomate mientras fruncía el ceño e intentaba recordar cómo comenzó todo realmente.

—Fue una cena con amigos, ¿verdad? — murmuró. Hinata afirmó, sorbiendo, con las mejillas coloradas.

No era algo raro. Las cenas entre ambos eran frecuentes. Dos matrimonios típicos que quedaban para celebrar noches de amigos, con cenas alternadas en casas de uno u otro. Siempre con risas y despedidas cansadas, agotados de recordar días atrás, situaciones que antes eran dolorosas y ahora les sacaban unas sonrisas sinceras.

El alcohol era algo que frecuentemente pasaba por sus manos, después, durante o antes de la cena. Pero nunca habían llegado a más de dos copas, especialmente, si habían acudido con coche.

—Nosotros decidimos ir andando en vez de en coche— recordó Hinata tras limpiarse educadamente la boca y mirarla con las cejas fruncidas—. Creo recordar que discutimos un poco por ese tema, porque él se empeñó en no mover el coche porque estaba perfectamente aparcado.

Sakura sonrió y se imaginó la escena. Una discusión tímida y llena de monosílabos y cortas frases.

Suspiró y terminó con el primer tomate.

—No te diré que nosotros estábamos mejor— confesó—. También tuvimos una buena regañina esa tarde antes de que vinierais. Una tontería, no creas. Simplemente es que a veces no parece escucharme. Aunque… eso sucede desde hace un tiempo atrás. Parece estar en otro mundo.

Sakura dio golpecitos con las uñas en la mesa, pensativa.

Porque la realidad era esa. Su matrimonio no era la cuna de la felicidad desde hacía un año. Desde el último viaje en que ambos maridos se marcharon y las dejaron solas para atender negocios importantes de una empresa que montaran juntos. Sakura no le había recriminado nada y aunque había sospechado que algo había pasado, continuaba a su lado, fingiendo que nada había cambiado del mismo modo que él.

Ni siquiera el embarazo había cambiado eso. Los despistes torpes de su marido la irritaban ahora más. A veces, su misma presencia. Sakura había llorado muchísimas noches, pensando en qué sería de ella entonces. No iba a hacerle cargar con aquel peso y comprendía que su marido fuera tan receloso a tener un bebé que, seguramente, sospechaba que era de otro. Aún así, había veces que era divertido verle poner la oreja en la barriga y sonreír como un tonto mientras gritaba al vientre si sabía quién era él.

Entonces, Sakura solía sentir un tremendo dolor angustioso en el pecho y se preguntaba si sería una pregunta trampa especial para ella.

—El mío… mi matrimonio, quiero decir, no es un nido de rosas tampocos— Hinata sonrió con tristeza mientras jugaba con los palillos dentro del ramen—. Ya costaba que nos comunicáramos… ahora es peor. Los silencios son algo que… a veces me dan miedo.

—Él no te hará nada, Hinata— se apuró a decir, tocándole la mano—. Lo sabes.

Ella sonrió de nuevo y esa vez, fue de verdad. Con confianza.

—Lo sé. Él no me hará nada. Nada de nada— suspiró y meneó la cabeza—. Desde antes de aquella noche, no me había tocado… más. Quiero decir— enrojeció adorablemente y Sakura sintió deseos de estrecharla entre sus brazos, si no fuera porque dudaba mucho que sus vientres se lo permitieran—, que no… tenemos sexo desde hace mucho tiempo. Poco antes de irse de viaje.

Sakura parpadeó, pensativa, rascándose el mentón.

—Nosotros desde después de ese dichoso viaje, Hinata. Me duele decirlo, pero esa noche… fue la que me salvó de tener un año entero de absentismo.

Ambas miraron sus platos con detenimiento, haciéndose la misma pregunta. ¿Y si había sucedido algo en aquel viaje que no les habían contado? Ambos hombres perdieron el interés sexualmente por sus mujeres antes o después.

Sakura dudaba que hubiera sido un engaño, conocido a otra mujer y acostarse con ella a sus espaldas. Su marido no era ese tipo de hombre. Aunque seguramente, tampoco pensarían que ella fuera capaz de acostarse con el marido de su mejor amiga y para más inri, quedarse embarazada. Por mucho que Hinata hubiera ejercido lo mismo, estaba segura de que iba a ser una buena comidilla que moviera el mundo. Aunque dudaba que ella lo pasara tan mal como Hinata, que provenía de una familia muy reservada para sí misma e importante.

En esos momentos odiaba no ser un hombre.

Porque estaba segura de que su marido sería el que se fuera de rositas. "Oh, pobre. Lo engañó con su mejor amigo delante de sus narices y encima, se quedó embarazada. Qué vergüenza". Sakura frunció el ceño y mentalmente, con sarcasmo, rebatió tal acusación: "Pero, ey, que él se acostara con mi mejor amiga y me haya despreciado no es nada porque es hombre. ¿Verdad?". Ellos podían echar una cana al aire libre, pero si lo hacía la mujer…

Como si su hija comprendiera sus inquietudes le regaló una tierna patada que la hizo doblarse por un instante.

—N-no creo que eso fuera causa de lo que sucedió, Sakura-chan— comentó Hinata volviendo al ataque de su tazón de ramen. Sakura se frotó el vientre y la miró enarcando una ceja. — Aquella noche bebimos mucho. Aunque… tu antes has dicho que…

Sakura reaccionó, sintiendo un apretón en el pecho aún más doloroso que la patada recibida.

—Sí… ese era el tema crudo del que teníamos de hablar. Supongo que recuerdas lo que he dicho— murmuró, mordiendo otro de sus tomates. Su hija se calmó en su interior—. Y era justo lo que quería decir. Sé que suena horrible, pero… quizás por mis problemas con mi matrimonio, empecé a fijarme demasiado en tu marido.

Sakura observó la reacción de Hinata. Esperaba que se levantara y le tirase el té en la cara. Que lagrimeara o llorara maldiciéndola interiormente. Pero nada de eso ocurrió. Hinata solo apretó los palillos entre sus dedos y la miró fijamente.

—¿Te… sorprendería si… te dijera que… a mi… me interesó… el tuyo hace… mucho tiempo?

Sakura agrando los ojos, sorprendida. Había tenido unos momentos de dudas antes de aceptar la propuesta de matrimonio de su marido. Había llegado a pensar alguna vez que su mejor amiga estaba interesada en el que por aquel entonces era su novio. Sin embargo, su novio nunca había mostrado interés en ella más del necesario, como amigos y Hinata se había concentrado en su pareja actual.

—¿Desde cuándo? — se interesó.

Hinata se lamió los labios, pensativa. Se tomó su tiempo y Sakura se lo concedió porque ella misma tenía que poner en orden sus sentimientos. ¿Desde cuándo le había empezado a gustar a ella el marido de su amiga?

Si lo pensaba bien, quizás había sido la primera vez que se dio cuenta de que era más hombre que un mujeriego como querían hacerle ver. Cuando vio como tomaba con suma precaución a Hinata para que no cayera dentro del charco de barro al que su novio por aquel entonces, la había tirado y la levantaba entre risas.

Y quizás, podría haber afectado más que nada la tarde aquella que se vio llorando en sus brazos cuando creía que la había dejado por otra mujer.

(..)

Hinata suspiró y deseó poder poner en orden sus recuerdos con la misma claridad con la que deseaba aquel dichoso tazón de ramen que tanto le estaba costando de comer. La mente no cesaba de darle vueltas e intentaba recordar cuándo fue exactamente que se había percatado de aquel hombre era atractivo, atrayente y deseable para ella.

La confesión que le había hecho a Sakura era completamente cierta. Se había sentido atraída por su marido desde mucho tiempo atrás, podría ser que incluso antes de sentirse atraída por su marido. Porque estaba convencida de que cuatro años juntos no habían sido por nada.

Sin embargo, existía ese déficit. Lo que la había llevado junto al alcohol a cometer aquel pecado tan… dios, espectacular, desgraciadamente.

Pero, ¿cuándo?

Sí. Estaba segura. En ese momento lo comprendió. Fue antes de que se fijara en el que era su marido. Cuando lo vio entrar en aquella cafetería donde ella y Sakura habían quedado para discutir qué temas iban a tomar para su trabajo final. Antes de que ellos se acercaran con interés a su mesa para tontear con ellas o al menos, mostrarse interesados.

Él se había fijado al instante en Sakura… no en ella. Y ahí fue cuando decidió que sería un sentimiento alejado, oculto y pisoteada hasta que se muriera. Claro que su yo de entonces no sabía cómo cambiaba el paso del tiempo. No se imaginaba embarazada de ese sujeto, ni teniendo esa clase de conversación.

—Fue… cuando le vimos por primera vez.

Sakura parpadeó, levantando los ojos hacia ella del plato casi vacio de tomates.

—¿Cuándo nos entraron a saco en la cafetería? — Hinata cabeceó afirmativamente—. Hinata, por dios. ¿Por qué no me dijiste nunca nada?

Hinata se mordisqueó el labio nerviosa.

—Sakura-chan… yo estaba ahí, en esa mesa también y él… él se fue a ti. Habló contigo. Coqueteó contigo. A mí ni me miró. ¿De qué sirve que le impida ser feliz?

Las lágrimas le quemaron los ojos, queriendo salir de nuevo. Quizás esa experiencia sí le había dolido más de lo que creía o sus hormonas eran unas puñeteras reinas del dramatismo.

Vio a Sakura detener su tenedor y mirarla con aquella tristeza que solo guardaba para momentos tan dolorosos. Hinata levantó una mano y negó, sonriendo.

—Él ha sido feliz contigo, estoy segura. No tienes que preocuparte.

Sakura miró nuevamente su plato, arqueando una ceja con el ceño fruncido. Hinata pudo comprender la pregunta antes si quiera que ella la formulara.

—¿Estás segura de eso, Hinata? — cuestionó—. Si realmente… hubiera sido buena para él, no estaría embarazada de otro hombre. Si realmente lo has amado tanto, más que yo, debes de odiarme.

Hinata cerró los ojos, acogiendo aire tranquilamente.

—Para nada. Sería imposible para mí odiarte. En ningún momento lo hice. Ni cuando os casasteis ni nunca. Sakura. ¿Tú me has odiado a mí?

Sakura negó rápidamente, buscando su mano por encima de la mesa y dándole un gentil apretón que le llegó hasta el corazón.

—No. Nunca. Pero me odio a mí misma por hacerte daño. Que… me empezara a interesar tu marido no tiene nada que ver— suspiró y retiró la mano para dar un largo trago de su té—. Esto es de locos.

—Sí— musitó pensativa.

Sakura levantó los ojos hacia ella con la pregunta dibujada en ellos.

—¿Cómo fue? Quiero decir… no recuerdo cuándo os fuisteis.

Hinata se mordió el labio inferior, pensativa. Necesitaba poner en orden sus recuerdos de esa noche.

Tal y como le había contado a Sakura, habían discutido por la plaza de coche y terminó andando con unos tacones más que dolorosos hasta la casa de sus mejores amigos. Su marido no había abierto la boca en toda la caminata, con las manos en los bolsillos y alguna que otra vez dando más zancadas largas que pasos ella.

No le dio mucha importancia. Era natural que él se enfadara de vez en cuando. O que simplemente la ignorase cuando no se salía con la suya. Especialmente, porque al llegar al hogar de Sakura, enseguida se enfrascó en atender a sus dos anfitriones.

Sakura y ella se embarcaron rápidamente en una conversación cualquiera mientras ambos maridos ofrecían una copa a sus respectivas esposas y volvían a sentarse frente al televisor. Hinata miró con la nariz arrugada su copa, preguntándose por qué él le ofrecía una copa cuando sabía que no solía beber antes de comer.

No le dio demasiadas vueltas y sopesó la idea de que el licor no sería fuerte para ella.

Qué equivocada había estado.

Entre risas, comida y tonterías, bebió cada vez más. Se rió como una tonta y, en recuerdos borrosos, recordaba haberse sentado con Sakura en el sofá, hablar de cualquier tontería hasta que esta se quedó dormida y excusarse para ir al baño.

Al salir, le costó percatarse de que no estaba sola.

—No me fui con él— murmuró al percatarse y mirándola con sorpresa—. Me esperaba cuando salí del cuarto de baño. Recuerdo que tú te quedaste dormida en el sofá. ¿Recuerdas algo?

(..)

Sakura entrecerró los ojos y miró su plato ahora vacío.

De ese día tenía algunos recuerdos incomodos. Ella y su marido habían discutido por culpa de la cena. No la había avisado con antelación y se vio negra cocinando mientras él veía una película de ninjas en la televisión. Se había frustrado terriblemente de que la metiera en ese lío y luego se cruzara de brazos que no se pudo contener.

Ella también estaba cansada. Él sería empresario de una empresa que llevaba a cabo con su mejor amigo. Ella era enfermera y había tenido casi doble turno esa semana. Estaba cansada.

Estuvieron sin hablarse el tiempo que duró en preparar todo y vestirse. Cuando Hinata y su marido llegaron, cambiaron radicalmente. Hasta le sorprendió recibir una copa por su parte, un guiño y un tierno beso en los labios que terminó por convencerla de que era mejor no estar peleados. Menos, delante de sus invitados.

Luego de disfrutar de la cena, más copas y carcajadas unidas, se quedó dormida en el sofá completamente. Cuando despertó, estaba apoyada entre el hombro y pecho del marido de su mejor amiga, con sus ojos clavados en ella.

Sakura buscó a su alrededor alguna pista de su marido y su mejor amiga, pero, desgraciadamente, aquel tipo era bueno, muy bueno, besando.

—Recuerdo despertarme en el sofá en el que me quedé dormida un tiempo después. No había ni rastro de ti y de…— tragó, pensativa—, porque ya estaba contigo en el dormitorio.

Hinata enrojeció, pero asintió lentamente. Ambas entrecerraron los ojos.

—Nosotros, quiero decir, tu marido y yo… en el sofá…— balbuceó, sintiendo el calor recorrerle la columna vertebral. Ah no. No iba a tener deseos de sexo—. Pero cuando desperté, tú y él ya os habíais marchado.

Hinata asintió.

—Cuando yo… salí del dormitorio, él ya no estaba. Tú estabas acostada en el sofá, pero no miré demasiado. Salí de tu casa corriendo para ir a la mía.

—¿Y tu marido? — cuestionó.

—Cuando llegué estaba duchándose. No hablamos de nada. Ni me preguntó nada. Fue… muy incómodo.

Sakura asintió.

Ella se despertó con el café hecho, pero con su marido dentro de la ducha. Después que salió del baño la sonrió radiantemente y la besó en la mejilla, como si acabara de tener la mejor noche del mundo. Y, irónicamente, así había sido. Ella se quedó a cuadros, sin saber qué decir y tan solo esperó una bronca que jamás llegó.

—El mío estaba realmente feliz. Debiste de ser un genio en la cama— felicitó, adorando los sonrojos tan tiernos que se dibujaron en sus mejillas.

Por su parte, recordaba haberse sentido como una mujer después de tanto tiempo. Ese hombre había sido una bestia increíble en la cama. La había roto de una forma inimaginable. Poseído de tal forma que cuando se despertó, le dolían las caderas de tal forma que estuvo una semana sin poder andar bien. Ni siquiera con su marido se había sentido tan excitada y ansiada de más. No supo si fue por el alcohol o por el tiempo que llevaba sin sexo, pero había sido tan salvaje y fuerte, que no dudó en repetir.

—No creo que… fuera un genio— murmuró Hinata—. Más bien él… dios, Sakura, ¿todos los días te hacia lo mismo?

Sakura ahogó una carcajada.

—Lo mismo te preguntaría yo a ti.

No. Estaba segura de que la forma en que le hizo el amor a Hinata fue totalmente diferente a como solía hacérselo a ella. Las primeras veces, los primeros años, si fueron emocionantes, increíbles. Su marido era realmente bueno en la cama, pero con los años fue… bueno. Simplemente.

Sin embargo, el de Hinata era… completamente Hot. Caliente a más no poder. Sexualmente capaz de hacer que te derritieras con solo sus dedos.

Ahogó un suspiro, frustrada, mientras apretaba los muslos. A ese paso iba a necesitar volver a su casa y no precisamente para descansar.

—De todas maneras, esto está siendo… algo sospechoso— murmuró Hinata bebiéndose casi de golpe su té ya helado.

Sakura no pudo más que darle la razón.

—La verdad es que sí— rebuscó su móvil y revisó los mensajes—. Sabes qué te digo, Hinata. Quitando nuestros deseos carnales hacia ellos, empiezo a sospechar que existe algo dudoso en la paternidad de nuestros hijos.

Hinata la miró interesada, clavando los ojos en ella con curiosidad.

—¿Qué opinas?

—Opino, querida mía, que no vamos a quedarnos con mucha más intriga. Hasta ahora me he estado sintiendo como la perra que había cometido un gran error hacia su marido. Ahora, empiezo a sospechar de algo. Tú siempre bebías cosas dulces pero que no suben. Y solías ser tú quien conducías de regreso. Y él nunca te dejaría atrás, sabiendo que estabas con su mejor amigo como si nada. ¿Qué clase de tipo se llevaría genial con su mejor amigo sabiendo que se había acostado con su mujer?

—En eso tienes razón— murmuró con sorpresa—. Además… ¿por qué no dijo nada? ¿Para ocultar sus culpas por haberse acostado contigo? No creo… Y tampoco creo que lo hiciera por venganza.

—Bueno, tu marido es algo vengativo— opinó Sakura sin poder esconder una sonrisa divertida—. Digamos que es esa clase de esencia que lo hace ser tan, perdóname por la expresión, jodidamente sexy. Sin embargo, el mío es…

—Dulce y encantador— terminó Hinata con un suspiro ansioso escapándole de la garganta—. ¿Qué planeas que hagamos?

Sakura se mordisqueó la uña de la mano izquierda mientras con la izquierda tecleaba en su móvil.

—Averiguar las dudas que tenemos. Vamos a dar una cena en mi casa esta noche. Y estos hombres van a hablar como que me llamo Sakura.

(…)

Hinata se mordió el labio nerviosa mientras colocaba el último plato en la mesa. Su marido estaba sentado tras ella, con una lata de cerveza en la mano y observándolas con aquellos ojos oscuros tan penetrantes que poseía. Casi sentía que el plan se iba a ir al traste si él continuaba mirándola de ese modo.

Sakura, sin embargo, ignoraba las preguntas de su marido, esquivándolo de un lado para otro y hasta riendo mientras le sacudía la mano con total tranquilidad para quitárselo de encima. Hinata había hecho todos sus esfuerzos por no volver a mirarlo a la cara. La última vez que habían tenido contacto no había sido en su lecho, si no el día que la abrazó para felicitarla por su embarazo.

Hinata todavía recordaba sus manos en sus caderas y como su cuerpo encajaba a la perfección contra el suyo. Y sus labios rozar su mejilla como un suspiro. En esos momentos, con tantas preguntas en la punta de la lengua, se preguntaba si él sería consciente de que el hijo que llevaba en su vientre era suyo y no de su marido.

—Venga— anunció Sakura cerrando la puerta de la cocina con la cadera mientras caminaba hacia la mesa—, a comer, chicos. No os recomiendo dejar que una embarazada pase hambre. Menos dos.

Su marido suspiró y se apresuró a llegar a la mesa. Ambos hombres se sentaron juntos frente a ellas, cosa ideada estratégicamente por Sakura. Lo que Hinata no contaba es que el de ella no terminara enfrente y sí el de Sakura. Los nervios empezaron a entorpecerla. Dejó caer su vaso de zumo y soltó una grosería inesperada cuando se le cayó una lechuga de los palillos, con todos mirándola con sorpresa.

—L-lo siento— se disculpó cubriéndose la boca azorada. Sakura le dio un apretón en la mano bajo la mesa.

—No te preocupes, Hinata. Todos cometemos fallos.

Por la mirada que le dedicó, Hinata comprendió perfectamente a qué se refería. Le devolvió el apretón y cabeceó afirmativamente.

—Es cosa del embarazo— apremió Sakura—. Por algún extraño motivo, por ejemplo, mi amor por los tomates ha crecido de sobremanera.

Hinata abrió los ojos con fingido asombro.

—¡A mí el ramen! — exclamó animadamente. Al menos, no tenía que mentir—. Comerlo es casi como…

—Un orgasmo— terminó Sakura en una cómplice carcajada. Hinata se ruborizó.

—¡Sakura-chan! — protestó.

Pero algo las interrumpió. Frente a ella, el marido de Sakura escupía su bebida hacia el otro costado y su marido, le daba golpes enormes en la espalda hasta que éste dejó de escupir y respirar como si se acabara el oxígeno. Había estado tentada a levantarse y ayudar, pero Sakura la retuvo de la mano, manteniendo el ceño fruncido.

—¿Eres consciente de que luego lo vas a recoger? — habló pausada—. ¿Por qué tu reacción? ¿Acaso se te han olvidado como son los orgasmos de una mujer? Porque hace como cosa de más de nueve meses que yo no sé qué es eso contigo.

Hinata ahogó un gritito entre los dientes, buscando con la mirada la de su cónyuge. Éste la miró con una ceja alzada y luego, alternó la mirada en silencio de Sakura a su marido. Era extraño verle incómodo, reaccionar a algo que le crispara algo los nervios. Hinata le había visto pelear durante su noviazgo, seguido del marido de Sakura, porque aquel entonces, su novio. Pero en esos momentos parecía más confuso que nunca.

Pero conocía su inteligencia y por la palidez que incrementó en su apuesto rostro, comprendió que había entendido a la perfección las palabras de Sakura y dejó de golpear la espalda de su amigo. Hinata tragó, nerviosa.

—Lo mismo puedo decir yo— dejó caer, apretando la mano de Sakura con tanta fuerza que sintió como esta rechinaba los dientes—. Tampoco he tenido nada de nada. Así que solo puedo… imaginármelo. Y tengo muchos antojos— soltó, muerta de vergüenza.

Hinata cerró tanto los ojos en ese momento que no vio nada de lo que ocurrió. Solo pudo reconocer que una silla caía hacia atrás y que alguien la tomaba del brazo con algo de violencia.

(…)

Sakura ahogó un grito entre los labios cuando vio la silla caerse y cómo su propio marido se acercaba a zancadas a Hinata para sujetarla con fuerza del brazo y tirar de ella. Pero no logró levantarla de la silla y expulsando un gruñido, miró a los presentes con ojos abiertos como platos y un balbuceo en el labio.

Ella conocía perfectamente ese gesto. El mismo que solía poner cuando hacía algo antes de ser consciente. Sakura podía identificarlo rápidamente y rápidamente, los hilos que estaba hilando fueron estando cada vez más claros.

—¿Qué haces? — cuestionó poniéndose también en pie y empujándolo para que liberara del agarre a Hinata, quien se mordía el labio inferior con gesto de dolor. El hombre retrocedió al darse cuenta y se miró la mano con espanto—. ¿Hinata? ¿Estás bien?

La chica asintió, frotándose el lugar que momentos antes era sujeto. Sakura desvió la mirada hacia el marido de su mejor amiga, esforzándose porque su mente y hormonas no le jugaran una mala pasada. Éste continuó sentado, con la copa de vino entre sus dedos y la mirada fija en la silla vacía frente a él.

—Creo que va siendo hora de ambos nos expliquéis unas cosillas, chicos.

Entonces, reaccionó, clavando su oscura mirada en ella un instante antes de desviarla hacia el que era su marido. Sakura estaba empezando a impacientarse y no le quedó más remedio que poner las cartas sobre la mesa: la verdad.

—Ambos sois conscientes de que la paternidad de nuestros bebés está en duda. ¿Verdad? — ambos dieron un respingo incómodo. Su marido se pasó una mano por los rubios cabellos y el de Hinata, se echó hacia atrás, meneando el vino con un juego de muñecas—. Venga, soltad ya la lengua.

Ninguno habló. Solo volvieron a mirarse como dos estúpidos que guardaran un terrible secreto, mientras ella y Hinata deseaban comerse hasta las uñas.

(…)

Naruto Uzumaki. Veintitrés años. Dueño de una de las empresas más famosas de Japón.

Su estado actual con la soga al cuello gracias a su esposa… y la mejor amiga de esta.

—Dobe, habla claro.

Naruto desvió la mirada hacia su mejor amigo. Éste llevaba a sus labios los restos de una copa de vino tras dedicarle una mirada fulminante. La pantomima había llegado al final. Ambas mujeres les habían descubierto. Él mismo se había expuesto, pero estaba seguro de que su esposa estaba claramente enterada si bien no de todo, de buena parte.

Se pasó una mano por los cabellos, derrotado. No podía más ocultarlo. Era inútil.

Se sentó en la silla cercana a la mejor amiga de su esposa y clavó la mirada tiernamente en su vientre hinchado. Sí. Él era el progenitor de esa criatura. Miró hacia ella e inclinó la cabeza como disculpa.

—Lo siento, Hinata-ttebayo— murmuró entre dientes.

Hinata gimió y las lágrimas no tardaron en caer por su rostro. Naruto apretó los puños para no volver a tocarla. Todavía sentía en su mano el calor femenino del agarre. Y, desde luego, continuaba sintiendo esos terribles deseos de complacerla sexualmente. Los mismos deseos que le habían hecho levantarse de ese modo y desenmascararse.

—¿Sois conscientes de lo que pasó? — cuestionó Sakura, apretándose el codo como solía hacer cuando estaba nerviosa.

—Sí— respondió antes de que le tirase cualquier cosa a la cabeza por impaciencia—. Yo me acosté con Hinata esa noche. El hijo que lleva dentro es mio, Dattebayo.

Sasuke se echó hacia delante, apoyando los codos en la mesa y la barbilla en sus manos.

—Y el tuyo mío— dijo mirándola. Sakura enrojeció y Naruto suspiró.

¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta antes que su amigo miraba de esa forma a su mujer? ¿Por qué no se había percatado antes de que él estuviera totalmente atraído por Hinata?

Ni siquiera era consciente del todo cuando comenzó.

Él siempre se había fijado en Sakura. Había estado realmente interesado en ella. Feliz. Si no, nunca se habría casado con ella. Sin embargo, todo fue cambiando a medida que el tiempo pasaba. Y a medida que Hinata entraba más en sus ojos.

Sin darse cuenta, sus ojos se iban detrás de la mujer cuando estaba en su casa. Si bien las cenas de amigos eran algo de risas y diversión, no podía evitar querer sentir su mirada sobre él del modo que fuera.

Su relación con Sakura fue en declive, hasta el punto de que no podía sentir nada por ella. Muchas noches se había despertado con deseos de poseer a una mujer. Pero la mujer que deseaba no era ella. Frustrado, se había terminado dando la vuelta y abandonado sus intenciones.

Pero no había sido el único.

Más de una vez había descubierto a su socio y mejor amigo, Sasuke Uchiha, observando a su mujer fijamente. Y él sabía que no se miraba de ese modo a una mujer si no la deseabas de un modo superior, con el corazón enlazado. Del mismo modo que él solo podía ver a Hinata.

Pero todo había comenzado, el declive final, cuando en el último viaje que hicieron, Sasuke descubrió sus papeles de divorcio sobre la mesa. Naruto había intentado esconderlos con todas sus fuerzas— el cajón del escritorio—, pero fue en vano.

—Divorcio— murmuró Sasuke mientras miraba por encima de una de las hojas.

Naruto había asentido, quitándole la hoja y guardándola con las demás. Unió los dedos bajo su barbilla y miró al moreno con el ceño fruncido. Antes de que abriera la boca, el Uchiha se adelantó.

—Dámela.

Naruto guiñó los ojos.

—¿Los papeles?

—Sakura, dobe— gruñó Sasuke llevando las manos a los bolsillos.

Naruto tardó unos segundos en comprender, guiñando los ojos y mirándole como si acabase de hablarle en clave. Al darse cuenta, golpeó la mesa, levantándose y mirándola.

—¿¡Qué demonios dices, Teme!? — gritó— ¿Qué pasa con Hinata?

Sasuke le dio la espalda y se acercó hasta la ventana. Tardó en contestarle, irritándole.

—Divorcio— respondió Sasuke mirando hacia el exterior, entrecerrando los ojos. Naruto deseó golpearle en aquel momento.

—¿Qué demonios, teme? — gruñó—. ¿A qué demonios juegas? ¡Hinata no se merece algo como eso! ¡Ella es fantástica! ¡Te lo ha dado todo! — exclamó golpeando la mesa.

Naruto había recibido muchísimas miradas frías por parte del Uchiha, pero ninguna le había helado el corazón como la que en esos momentos le dedicó. Sasuke se volvió lentamente hacia él, sin inmutar su rostro y siseó tan solo un nombre. Naruto guiñó los ojos una y otra vez, intentando comprender.

—¿Sakura? ¿Qué pasa con ella? — escupió—. Hinata es de quien… Ah, mierda. Mierda.

Al caer en la cuenta, comprendió lo que él quería decirle. Naruto estaba recriminando a Sasuke por una cosa que él mismo iba a hacer. Así como para él que hiriera a Hinata era como una patada en los cataplines, para Sasuke era lo mismo con Sakura, solo que el moreno no se ponía a gritar y recriminarle como él.

—Lo siento, teme— murmuró pasándose una mano por los cabellos y dejándose caer en la silla—. Demonios, si hubiera algo más sencillo sin que sufrieran. Que fueran ellas las que desearan… dejarnos.

Entonces, la mirada de Sasuke cambió. Una pícara y, para las mujeres, seductora. Naruto tragó y se volvió todo oídos para él.

Fue así como salió aquel estúpido plan.

Naruto tenía que convencer a Sakura de dar una cena con amigos, que como era rutina esos tiempos, añadió una pelea más entre ambos, ganando la chica, desde luego. Cuando Sasuke y Hinata llegaron, solo bastó una mirada para comprender que Sasuke estaba totalmente de acuerdo en continuar con el plan.

Y la cosa era sencilla: emborracharlas.

Por supuesto, fue sencillo. Sakura, aunque presumía de no caer en la bebida fácilmente, siempre terminaba más borracha que nadie y, Hinata, quien no estaba acostumbrada al alcohol, cayó todavía más rápido.

Lo siguiente era conseguir un modo de que ambas despertaran en una situación nada acostumbrada junto a ellos. Naruto pensaba esperar que Hinata cayera dormida en el sofá como había sucedido con Sakura. Pero esta se levantó para ir al servicio y ahí, no pudo evitar atacar.

En su mente se había gravado vívidamente cada parte de su cuerpo y sus manos todavía temblaban al recordar la suavidad de su piel y el modo en que se retorcía bajo sus caricias. Los suspiros contra su piel y su sexo bañado de ella.

Cuando despertó al día siguiente, Hinata había desaparecido, así como Sasuke. Pero Sakura continuaba durmiendo, desnuda, en el sofá. Naruto no necesitaba un video para saber qué había sucedido. Del mismo modo que él estaba teniendo sexo con la mujer de su mejor amigo, este lo había tenido con la suya propia.

Y demonios, él nunca había dejado a Sakura en tales condiciones de no poder moverse en una semana. Quitando esos celos de varón dominante, ambos solo tenían que esperar que los remordimientos de ambas mujeres salieran a la luz.

Sin embargo, nunca habían llegado hasta ese momento. Sin embargo, sí una sorpresa del destino. Ambas se habían quedado embarazadas esa misma noche.

Naruto casi lloró cuando Hinata y Sasuke fueron a contárselo a su despacho y tembló como un idiota para intentar mantener la compostura cuando la abrazó. Aún con Sasuke mirando a otro lado, estaba tan emocionado con la idea de que iba a ser padre, que no supo como reaccionar. Aunque después, corrió una maratón a solas mientras gritaba lleno de júbilo.

Lo que no esperaba es que al llegar a su casa, Sakura le esperaba con la misma noticia. Naruto sonrió y se aguantó las ganas de felicitarla como se haría con una simple amistad. Más tarde, enviaría un mensaje al Uchiha, quien solo había respondido con una escueta respuesta.

No obstante, Naruto conocía al Uchiha y cuando este se mostró al día siguiente en su despacho, tenía un extraño brillo especial. Ambos se dieron la mano, se palmearon la espalda y se felicitaron llenos de orgullo.

Pero Naruto habría deseado con todas sus fuerzas ser él quien estuviera al lado de Hinata durante esos nueve meses. Darle todos los caprichos que deseara y, especialmente, satisfacerla en todo lo necesario en la cama. Se le revolvían las tripas al pensar que ella estaba necesitada y embarazada.

Por eso no había podido contenerse y había terminado confirmando las dudas y deducciones de Sakura. La mujer era muy inteligente, no podía quitárselo. Quizás fue eso lo primero que le enamoró en su momento.

—Dioses.

La voz de Sakura tras terminar su relato le hizo regresar al presente. Tanto ella como Hinata tenían ojos de espanto en su cara. Sakura parecía estar a punto de romper la mesa y cargarse la vajilla. Sasuke se echó hacia atrás, con la mirada fija en ellas, como si fueran bombas que estaban a punto de explotar.

—Sakura-chan— murmuró afligido—. Las cosas se nos fueron de las manos y…

Sakura golpeó la mesa con ambas manos. Con lágrimas en los ojos los fulminó.

—¿¡Tenéis idea de lo mal que lo hemos pasado Hinata y yo preocupándonos por vosotros!? ¡Era horrible! ¡Es horrible! — hipo y alargó la mano hasta Hinata, ayudándola a levantarse y andando a zancadas hacia la salida. Naruto se apresuró a seguirlas seguida del Uchiha.

—Sakura— Sasuke habló tras él.

A la mujer le temblaron los hombros. Hinata miró hacia el que era su marido y tragó, parpadeando. Dos pequeñas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas, sin mirarle siempre, siguió a Sakura para ponerse el abrigo con torpeza.

—Esperad— demandó alargando una mano para retenerlas. Sakura le abofeteó con todas sus fuerzas, obligando a sus dientes a chirriar dolorosamente.

—¿Esperar? — Jadeó apretando la mano con la que le había golpeado. Naruto no supo si por dolor o por no volver a golpearle—. Hubiera sido mil veces mejor que te divorciaras de mí, Naruto. Te odio. No. Os odio a los dos. No, Sasuke— levantó una mano en advertencia al ver que el moreno daba un paso hacia ella—. No vuelvas a tocarme nunca. Nunca.

Sasuke se detuvo a su lado, con los puños tan apretados que sus manos se tornaron blancas. Ambos tuvieron que ver como ambas mujeres salían de la casa, cerrando la puerta frente a sus narices, con el corazón más destrozado que si les hubieran puesto el divorcio en las manos.

 **¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!**


	2. Capítulo II

—Duda de paternidad II—

 **Capítulo II**

* * *

 **S** akura depositó la taza de té sobre la mesita de noche y Hinata le sonrió como agradecimiento. Ambas temblaban como hojas, pero la Hyûga era quien peor había experimentado esa experiencia. El final de su embarazo estaba llegando con sumos problemas. Tanto dolores, náuseas frecuentes y un tremendo declive de delgadez provocaron que la mujer fuera ingresada.

El médico no cesaba de preguntarse qué demonios había sucedido. Pues de un embarazo fantástico había pasado a uno complejo y problemático al llegar a su punto culmine.

Hinata sin embargo, sonreía frecuentemente, canturreaba e intentaba comer una comida que luego terminaría expulsando.

Sakura se había volcado por completo en ella, rezando porque su límite no fuera tan fatigoso y pudiera encargarse de ella el tiempo que fuera necesario.

Tan necesario como el estar ocupada.

Llevaban dos semanas sin ver a sus respectivos maridos. Sakura estaba demasiado enfadada con ellos como dolida. Y no podía hablar del tema con Hinata, porque cuando salía a relucir, la muchacha entraba tal estado nervios que tenían a las enfermeras más histéricas todavía.

Sin embargo, ella no podía evitar pensar cada vez más en las muchas posibilidades. ¿Tenían que haberse quedado y haberles escuchado? ¿Perdonarles? ¿Pedirles ahí mismo el divorcio y mandarlos al cuerno? ¿Si se separaban, tenían que darle una oportunidad a Sasuke?

Sasuke.

Ese hombre que era capaz de volverla loca la había herido terriblemente. Habría esperado más de él ir de frente que de ese modo. De su marido podría esperarse esos tejemanejes, pero de él, no. Y saber que fue quien lo planeo… Vale. Podría sumarle puntos que la defendiera de Naruto con los papeles del divorcio, pero nada más. Siempre la había vuelto loca.

—Sakura-chan.

Sakura desvió la mirada de la ventana hacia la cama. Hinata sonrió con cansancio, acomodando la manta sobre sus piernas y mirándola con preocupación.

—Ven a descansar.

Hinata palmeó el sillón a su lado y tras dedicarle una sonrisa cansada, llegó hasta su altura, sentándose y poniendo las piernas en alto. Se acarició el vientre y volvió a suspirar.

La niña que llevaba dentro pertenecía a ese hombre. Había sido fruto de una noche de pasión increíble, dejándose llevar por sus verdaderos sentimientos. No tenía culpa de nada. Pero aún así, sentía que le iba a deber muchas explicaciones con el paso del tiempo.

—Sakura-chan. — Hinata la devolvió a la realidad.

—¿Hm? — murmuró sonriéndole. Hinata suspiró.

—¿Podrías pedirle a Naruto-kun… que viniera?

Sakura dio un respingo, abriendo de sobremanera los ojos. Apretó las manos en los posa brazos con todas sus fuerzas.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? — exclamó en un tartamudeo nada normal en ella. — Hinata, después de lo que hicieron y…

—Lo sé. Pero no puedo permitir que mi hijo nazca en estas condiciones. Sakura. — Suspiró y se tocó el vientre—. No es seguro que vaya a sobrevivir al parto. Lo he escuchado cuando hablabais antes en el pasillo.

Sakura maldijo el buen oído de la mujer. Se frotó el rostro, pálida.

—¿Y si no te sienta bien?

Hinata negó, se lamió y mordisqueó los labios. Sakura pudo comprobar que hacerle esa petición le costaba casi la vida misma.

—Esta bien. Iré a llamarle.

Hinata se lo agradeció con una sonrisa esperanzada. Cuando Sakura cogió el teléfono, se preguntó por qué le costaba tanto llamarle. Naruto le dolía. Más su traición que cualquier otra cosa. Pero decirle que Hinata podría morir en el parto, no era tarea fácil.

Salió al pasillo con la esperanza de que, con no verla, pudiera hablar con más tranquilidad con él. Aún así, las palabras costaron en salir. Cuando colgó, Naruto la dejó con la palabra en la boca y la promesa de llegar en menos de diez minutos.

(…)

Hinata no pudo evitar soltar una risita cuando le vio entrar. No llegaba ni a diez minutos que Sakura había entrado en la habitación anunciando que vendría dentro de un momento. El hombre estaba sudando, desabotonándose la parte superior de la camisa y estirando de su corbata. Dejó la chaqueta sobre la silla y la miró con aquellos increíbles ojos azules que mostraban un terror angustioso.

—Hinata yo…— murmuró acercándose hasta ella. Sakura abandonó la habitación silenciosamente. Él trago, volviendo la mirada hacia ella y dando más pasos hacia su altura—. Sakura-chan me lo ha contado todo.

Hinata asintió, apretando sus dedos y rogando por controlar su respiración y los terribles deseos que sentía de abrazarse a él, llorarle y dejar que la consolara. Seguramente sería un refugio increíble.

—Lo siento. Hacerte venir hasta aquí cuando estás tan ocupado.

Naruto negó, sentándose en la silla junto a ella.

—Estaba aquí cerca— mintió claramente. Hinata sonrió—. Vale, no— bufó rascándose la mejilla—. Parece que las mentiras no cesan de salir de mi boca, ttebayo…

Hinata lo miró con tristeza. La situación, los nervios, fue lo que la llevó a estar donde se encontraba. De un saludable embarazo había terminado en una cama empotrada, deseando y rezando porque su hijo naciera sano, aunque ella tuviera que entregar su vida. Y el único modo de asegurarse que al menos su hijo fuera feliz y especialmente, reconocido, era volver a encarar al que era su padre y el hombre que ocupaba cada vez más su corazón.

—Naruto-kun— murmuró—. Si Sakura te ha contado lo que sucede, supongo que… sabrás por qué te he hecho venir hasta aquí.

Naruto bajó los ojos hacia sus manos, apretando los labios.

—Los médicos han sido sinceros. Podría morir durante el parto. Mi salud empeoró muchísimo y…

Hinata agrandó los ojos, jadeando con sorpresa. Naruto tembló contra su cuerpo en un firme y cálido abrazo. Sus ojos quemaron con la presencia de lágrimas apunto de descontrolarse. Sin darse cuenta, sus manos la desobedecieron y terminaron apretando la camisa en su espalda y su nariz absorbió por completo su aroma. Colonia y sudor.

—¿Naruto-kun? — murmuró apretando sus dedos cada vez más. Él no se inmutó. Su corazón dio un vuelco, rindiéndose al llanto y a sus sentimientos—. Tengo… miedo… si me pasara algo… yo…

Naruto se separó, sujetándola de los hombros, mirándola con determinación.

—No vas a morirte, ttebayo. No vas a hacerlo, Hinata. Vas a tener a ese bebé y después, te convertirás en mi mujer. Es algo que tuve que hacer desde el principio.

Hinata se aferró a las mangas de la camisa, parpadeando para disipar las lágrimas.

—Pero, Naruto-kun… tú amabas a Sakura… no a mí.

Naruto negó y pegó su frente a la de ella. Hinata sintió el cálido aliento contra su rostro.

—No se lo digas a Sakura, pero elegí realmente mal. No voy a negar que fui feliz mientras duró. Pero… Hinata. — Miró fijamente sus ojos—, no voy a mentirte más.

Hinata hipó un sollozo, negó con la cabeza, negándose con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban hacia él. No podía dejarse vencerse tan fácilmente. Primero estaba su hijo.

—Yo lo que quiero es que reconozcas a tu hijo. Que no le dejes solo… que…

Sus labios fueron prisioneros. Temblorosos y dispuestos para el ávido y cálido beso que los cubrió, acallando cualquier posibilidad de protesta. Temblorosa, solo pudo dejarse llevar y las pocas barreras cesaron su resistencia, cayendo como dos paredes frágiles de cristal.

—No os voy a dejar a ninguno de los dos. — La promesa escapó de sus labios a los suyos, sin cesar sus cortos y castos besos—. Te lo prometo, Hinata.

Las lágrimas humedecieron sus mejillas, sus labios le acariciaron hasta el corazón.

Hinata nunca le había visto llorar de esa manera. Tan angustiado, con tal terror en su cuerpo. Naruto temblaba de una manera inconsolable y sabía que era por ella, por su hijo y por todo.

—No es lo más romántico del mundo, pero… ¿te casarás conmigo cuandito que tenga el divorcio y podamos casarnos?

Hinata parpadeó. Se había esperado algo más diferente, pero él era Naruto, al fin y al cabo. Todavía recordaba como Sakura se había jactado entre risas, aunque feliz, de cómo le había entregado un anillo temblando aterrado, con tan mala pata, que el anillo terminó en suelo, rodando hasta el perro de una señora mayor, quien se tragó el anillo. Tuvieron que esperar a que el animal decidiera hacer sus necesidades. Sakura tardó en ponerse el anillo.

Pero ella no tenía anillo ni ninguna otra cosa más que su palabra y algo dentro de ella alegaba que era suficiente. Que bastaba. Y con la seguridad de que su hijo.

—E-Está bien, Naruto-kun— murmuró sintiendo por primera vez en mucho tiempo, calidez en su rostro—, me casaré contigo.

(..)

Sakura se apoyó contra la pared, sosteniendo la botella de agua contra su pecho y manteniendo los ojos cerrados. No había querido escuchar, pero la puerta de la habitación estaba levemente encajada, al no haber sido bien cerrada. La conversación llegó hasta sus oídos claramente.

Alguna que otra vez deseó golpear a Naruto, sin embargo, por muy estúpido que pareciera, le hacía ver que Naruto podía ser feliz. No es que fuera un momento de rosas ni el mejor lugar y esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que Hinata tuviera un buen parto y no el desastre que proclamaban los médicos.

Si el rubio quería, en ese mismo momento le firmaba los papeles del divorcio y podría ser rápidamente libre para casarse con Hinata cuandito que Sasuke aceptara darle el divorcio a su mujer.

—Sakura.

Su cuerpo se tensó como un resorte. Giró la cabeza y apretó los dedos sobre la botella con más fuerza.

Cerca de ella, en el pasillo, Sasuke Uchiha la mirada con el ceño fruncido. Se acercó hasta su altura y arqueó una ceja.

Por supuesto. Si Naruto estaba aquí él no tardaría en llegar, seguramente, advertido por el Uzumaki.

—Tu amo está dentro de la habitación.

Levantó con orgullo el mentón y giró su cuerpo para alejarse. La detuvo del brazo con fuerza. Sus ojos se encontraron.

—¿De qué hablas? — gruñó—. ¿Perro?

Sakura se soltó bruscamente, jadeando. Una punzada de rabia empezó a crecerle por las entrañas.

—Naruto. Te ha llamado, ¿verdad?

Sasuke no pudo evitar asentir, cosa que la irritó terriblemente. Lo que menos necesitaba es que fuera por que Naruto le había llamado y sabía que ella estaría ahí, sola, pensando que podría aprovechar la oportunidad. Pues estaba muy equivocado.

Giró de nuevo con intenciones de irse, llevándose las manos al vientre repentinamente.

—¡Oh, joder!

(…)

Sasuke clavó los ojos en los pies de Sakura, incrédulo. Había leído algo y escuchado alguna que otra conversación, pero ver a una mujer romper aguas era algo realmente… impresionante como asqueroso.

El grito de la mujer fue terriblemente increíble, como si se le clavara en los huesos con una maldición para toda su vida. Y los improperios que llegaron después acerca de su sexualidad y cómo debería de desaparecer de la faz de la tierra en mil y una formas de destrucción masiva, fueron todavía peor.

—Sakura…

—Llama a una jodida enfermera, Uchiha. — Lo fulminó con la mirada mientras se agarraba el vientre, sudorosa y con los ojos anegados en lágrimas.

Sasuke giró sobre sus pies, repentinamente nervioso, algo normalmente extraño en él, y buscó con la mirada, pero no hizo falta más allá. Dos enfermeras aparecieron de la nada, una con toallas y otra con una silla de ruedas. Un momento después las acompañaba pasillo abajo, recibiendo gritos a diestro y siniestro.

Y sin saber por qué, se vio envuelto en un horrenda bata verde, con peucos, guantes y un gorrito rosa en la cabeza que deseó arrancarse con todas sus fuerzas.

—Adelante, papá— animó una enfermera empujándole desde la espalda a través de una puerta.

Sasuke intentó fulminarla con la mirada y dejar en claro que no pensaba entrar ahí dentro, pero fue demasiado tarde. Nada más cruzar las puertas se encontró con el caos que más terror ocasionaría en un paciente que tuviera pánico a los médicos.

Gente vestida con batas semejantes a las suyas corriendo de un lado a otro, sangre cubriendo guantes y gritos de dolor tan desgarradores que le penetraron hasta el alma.

Alguien se chocó con él y levantó los ojos para mirarle fijamente, con el ceño fruncido.

—Hombre, no se quede ahí estupefacto mientras su mujer está desgarrándose. ¡Vaya a su lado! ¡Para algo es el padre! — y se alejó despotricando algo acerca de que a los hombres les gustaba meter pero nada ver cómo salía su metedura.

Sasuke arrastró los pies para ver por encima de tres personas que estaban inclinadas entre las piernas de Sakura. Giró cada vez más, viendo sus manos enguantadas aparecer llenas de sangre y que Sakura se retorcía en un grito ahogado.

Su rostro estaba perlado de sudor. Sus ojos hinchados y llenos de lágrimas. La boca abierta, los dientes apretados. Cuando, en un instante, sus miradas se encontraron, Sasuke pudo ver una ligera necesidad de ayuda.

Se acercó unos pasos y al instante, ella aferró su mano. Un grave error.

En su vida había tenido que dar muchos puñetazos. Puertas, personas, a objetos para abrirlos… pero nunca le habían dolido los nudillos de ese modo.

Y también había recibido insultos a diestro y siniestro, tan seguidos como los piropos. Pero en ese momento estaban saliendo de la boca de la mujer unas palabrotas que hasta desconocía.

Hasta que, repentinamente, un grito superó a los demás. Un silencio en el que solo un llanto llenaba la habitación. Sasuke desvió los ojos hacia el causante, sorprendido. Un pequeño humano que se encargaron de atender con sumo mimo y cuidado. Pequeña, con dos pequeños matojos de bello oscuro sobre la cabeza, rosada y sucia.

Un momento después, la trajeron para que ambos pudieran verla. Sakura la tomó en brazos, llorando, besándola y revisando que no faltara nada en su pequeño cuerpo. Sin embargo, él estaba ahí, de pie, con la mirada nublada y preguntándose qué demonios sucedía.

Sakura levantó la mirada hacia él.

—Sasuke. ¿Estás llorando?

Sasuke se llevó la mano izquierda hasta sus ojos, incrédulo. Un pedazo de él, algo que desconocía, reconocía a esa diminuta cosa como algo muy preciado. Demasiado. Y había estado a punto de perderlo.

Sakura sonrió y tiró de él para que se acercara más.

—Mírala. Es hermosa, Sasuke.

"Lo es", deseó pronunciar. Pero la voz no le salía.

—Y es nuestra.

(…)

Naruto pegó la frente contra el cristal y miró más atentamente, curioso. Sasuke le había señalado aquella pequeña con el índice rozando el cristal y se mantenía a una distancia prudente. Solo le bastó un rápido vistazo para comprender que la pequeña se parecía a él. Era claramente su hija.

Él no le había dado hijos a Sakura. Nunca se les había pasado por la cabeza y ahora existía esa pequeña cosa que había salido de su interior.

—Felicidades, Teme— murmuró con la nariz pegada al cristal—. Pero mira ahí.

Y señaló niño rubio que berreaba al lado de la niña. Naruto sonrió abiertamente, esplendoroso. Nadie le había dicho nunca que ser padre significaba tener tantos sentimos confusos, tan preciosos como preciados y que deseabas alejar a todo el mundo de esa cosa tan pequeña y protegerla de todo.

—Lo mismo digo, Dobe.

Sasuke le golpeó el hombro con tanta fuerza que casi le rompió la nariz. Se apartó, frotándosela y miró hacia el moreno con orgullo.

—Pero ella…— musitó mirando hacia el pasillo vacío.

—Sí…

Naruto entrecerró los ojos. Los sucesos le veían a la mente desgarradoramente. Mientras Sakura estaba teniendo su hija, Naruto había salido para ver cómo había resultado. Cuando regresó al dormitorio, Hinata no estaba. Había sido trasladada con urgencia hasta la sala de partos junto a la de su mujer.

El parto fue horroroso y él no pudo entrar. La angustia le revolvió el estómago tanto que no fue capaz de felicitar a su amigo cuando salió, apretándose la venda de la mano y mirándole con clara cuestión preocupada en su gesto. Pese a que su hija estaba recién nacida, Sasuke se quedó ahí con él, esperando en silencio.

Su hijo nació con ciertos problemas respiratorios, pero terminó vivo. Hinata, por su parte, quedó inconsciente y con su vida pendiente de un hilo.

Naruto pasaba sus horas cerca de ella, pero Sasuke lo había arrastrado hasta ese lugar para ver a los niños.

—Voy a divorciarme de Sakura— explicó apretando los puños—. Quiero casarme con Hinata.

Y clavó la mirada en él. Sasuke le observó un instante, con las manos en los bolsillos y la cabeza ligeramente inclinada, pensativo. Finalmente, le devolvió la mirada, con determinación.

—Ya te lo dije una vez.

Naruto lo recordaba. Sus palabras fueron claras. "Dame a Sakura".

—¿Ella quiere? — cuestionó colocando las manos en el interior de su bolsillo.

Iba a divorciarse de Sakura de todas maneras, pero necesitaba asegurarse de que su ex mujer al menos fuera feliz por una vez en su vida. La felicidad que él no había sido capaz de entregársela. ¿Sería Sasuke capaz de otorgársela?

Por la mirada del hombre comprendió que algo había cambiado entre ellos. Quizás esa niña era suficiente para hacer cambiar a la madre. Y desde luego, al padre.

—Lo haré— decidió.

Ambos intercambiaron una mirada de acuerdo mutuo. Naruto se despidió de Sasuke, dejándolo frente al cristal de los bebés, observando a su retoño. Naruto no supo si era por no ver la cara de Sakura o simplemente, porque realmente se sentía feliz por ver a su hija.

Se detuvo ante la habitación, llamando. Una voz cansada le dio el paso y al entrar, lo primero que vio los pies de una cama. Al asomarse, reconoció a la que todavía era su esposa recostada contra la cama, con gesto cansado. Tenía una cinta que le echaba los cabellos hacia atrás. Siempre la había visto hacer eso cuando se maquillaba, pero en ese momento, el cansancio era su único atractivo.

—Naruto— nombró al verle y extendió una cansada sonrisa—. ¿La has visto?

—Sí, el Teme me la ha enseñado— explicó acercándose y sentándose a su lado. La tomó de la mano y le besó los nudillos—. Es preciosa, Sakura-chan. Preciosa.

A Sakura se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y tiró de su mano para devolverle los besos. Algo había cambiado profundamente entre ellos. Un buen cambio. Un nuevo camino. Naruto sonrió y le dio unas palmaditas en las manos antes de soltarse.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? — cuestionó. Sakura se limpió las lágrimas.

—Te daré el divorcio, por puesto. Hinata merece ser feliz.

Naruto negó.

—Me refiero con Sasuke.

Sakura cerró la boca con fuerza.

—Serás libre, igual que yo. Podrás casarte con quien quieras. Y no dudo que sea él con quien…

—Naruto. —Sakura apretó sus manos con fuerza mientras se las miraba. — No creo que…

—Él te ama— interrumpió con firmeza. Sakura abrió los ojos de par en par, clavándolos en él—. Ninguno os lo hemos contado, porque… demonios, orgullo de hombre. Pero aquel día que te entré en la cafetería, me adelanté porque él se fijó en ti. Yo acababa de volver del baño y os vi. Me acerqué a la mesa para comentárselo, pero él ya te había visto. Tenía los ojos fijo en ti y esa mirada que solo ponía cuando deseaba a una mujer. Y créeme, ese dichoso Teme ha tenido muchas mujeres y siempre he notado como las miraba. Contigo fue…diferente, ttebayo…

Sakura le escuchaba con la boca casi abierta.

—Es decir… ehm… yo fui egoísta. Muy egoísta en ese momento y me metí en medio. Fui a por ti tan a saco que ni me di cuenta de que Hinata estaba ahí— confesó frotándose los cabellos con ambas manos—. Mierda… perdí la oportunidad de mi vida. ¡Ah! No quiero decir que lo que viví contigo fuera horrible ni nada así, pero Hinata… Hinata es…

—El amor de tu vida— susurró dulcemente la mujer acariciándole la mejilla. Naruto asintió, sintiendo un tremendo alivio en su pecho—. Lo mismo que parece que es para mí Sasuke.

—¿Quieres decir que…?

—No. No me voy a casar con él. No al menos todavía. Va a reconocer a nuestra hija y eso me hace muy feliz, pero me duele mucho lo que sucedió. Naruto, tu puedes hacer feliz a Hinata. Muchísimo. O eso espero. De corazón. Pero ahora mismo yo no necesito un hombre que me haga feliz solo. Necesito un hombre que sea capaz de tener los pantalones en su sitio.

Naruto guiñó los ojos, sin comprender demasiado. Conocía a Sakura. Podía sentir que el corazón se le estaba rompiendo en pedazos ante esas palabras, pero deseaba algo más de Sasuke. Algo puramente importante.

—Sakura-chan… Él está…

Un golpe llamó su atención. Apoyado contra el quicio de la puerta, Sasuke mantenía la mano izquierda apoyada en la puerta.

—Dobe, El médico te está buscando. Tienes noticias de Hinata.

Naruto se levantó, frotándose las manos, nervioso, contra la pernera del pantalón. Le dio un toque en el hombro y salió a toda prisa.

El médico le esperaba en la puerta, sacudiendo el pie nerviosa y con los brazos unidos bajo unos enormes pechos.

—¡Llega tarde, hombre! — gritó nada más verle—. Más pacientes necesitan de mi atención. Si no fuera porque te vi nacer…

Naruto se rascó la nuca, sonriendo.

—Lo siento, Obba-chan. ¿Qué tal está Hinata? — cuestionó.

La rubia mujer hizo un ademan para que entrara en la habitación. Naruto tragó, temiéndose lo peor. Sin embargo, el corazón estuvo a punto de salírsele del pecho cuando la vio. Cansada, con los cabellos bañando la almohada, revueltos. Ojeras bajo los ojos y pese a todo, él la vio increíblemente hermosa.

—Hinata…

Balbuceó como un estúpido algo que decir y hasta que ella no estiró una temblorosa mano hacia él no reaccionó. Antes que la pregunta saliera de sus labios, estaba ya a su lado, sentado en la cama, besándole gentilmente los labios.

—Está vivo. Y es increíble.

Los claros ojos femeninos se inundaron de lágrimas y él no pudo más que besarle las perladas lágrimas y darle las gracias. Por sobrevivir. Por darle ese hijo increíble y especialmente, por decidir estar a su lado.

Y sin darse cuenta, sus propias lágrimas se mezclaron con las de ella.

—Hinata, cuandito que estemos estables, te convertirás en mi mujer.

Hinata se lamió los labios y asintió, emitiendo un hipido de felicidad.

(…)

Sakura le observó de reojo mientras fingía estar más interesada en lo que sucedía en la ventana. Pero su presencia era siempre algo que claramente notaba. Fuerte y gélida. Había cortado su conversación con Naruto y se quedó con las ganas de que terminara su frase. Quería saber más de Sasuke, por mucho que se negara a terminar de aceptarlo.

Solo era una espinita que tenía clavada en su corazón y necesitaba que algo la sacara. Y sabía que Sasuke no tenía las pinzas capaces de sacarla en sus manos en ese momento.

—Hinata ha despertado— explicó. Sakura sintió quitarse un peso de encima.

—Es maravilloso. Naruto estará feliz.

Sasuke asintió y se acercó a los pies de la cama. Lentamente, apoyó una mano en los hierros y la miró fijamente. Sakura sabía qué vendría ahora.

—¿Vas a darle el divorcio?

—Desde luego. ¿Acaso tú no se lo darás a Hinata?

El hombre cabeceó una respuesta mientras se tocaba pensativo los labios.

—Te casarás conmigo.

Sakura aguardó un instante, necesitando que su corazón dejara de latir como una bomba frenética y que su voz no temblara cuando contestara.

—Podremos…

—No— interrumpió levantando una mano—. Te agradezco que reconozcas a tu hija. Pero no voy a casarme contigo.

Pudo ver como su rostro cambiaba a pasos lentos.

Su boca se cerraba y apretaba en una perfecta línea blanca. Su oscura mirada más penetrante y fría, perdiendo el brillo que momentos antes había dado calidez. Soltó la cama con un crujido doloroso y se cruzó de brazos.

—Bien— soltó fríamente—. Avísame con lo de tu hija.

Y se marchó.

Sakura se quedó congelada. Su corazón tan dolorido que era como si alguien le apretara los cada parte con tenazas punzantes. Se llevó las manos a la frente, apretadas y liberó su llanto.

Ella misma había puesto en pie de guerra su relación.

Y su finalización.

 _Dos meses después…_

Con Hinata recuperada, se llevó a cabo los bautizos de ambos niños. Sakura agradeció terriblemente que los otros dos padres aceptaran su idea y compartieran los gastos. La separación con Naruto no había sido problemática y el hombre se había hecho cargo de todos los cargos necesarios, pero debido a que era la única que podía cuidar de su hija, tuvo que pedirse años de excedencia para poder ocuparse la cien por cien de ella y los gatos en su billetera era notables.

Hinata, apurada al verla en ese estado, se había ofrecido muchas veces como canguro para que, así, Sakura pudiera regresar a su trabajo. Aún le llevaría meses recuperarse del dinero perdido y, como castigo por parte de su jefe, las horas extras como algo necesario.

—Los invitados están llegando como locos— informó Hinata con los ojos abiertos de par en par—. No pensé que fuera a venir tanta gente.

Sakura sonrió y terminó de colocar los lazos de las cestas para mirarla. Llevaba un precioso traje largo gris que hacía conjunto con sus ojos. El cabello recogido en un moño alto, con dos estrechas hebras azuladas cayendo a cada lado de su rostro, remarcando así sus facciones. Estaba hermosa. Radiante.

—Lo siento, Hinata. Tenía que haberte avisado de que Naruto tenía muchísimos compañeros de trabajo a los cuales necesitaba invitar. Muchos son amigos nuestros, pero no tuve el tino de advertirte.

Hinata le devolvió la sonrisa.

—¿Y cómo ibas a poder hacerlo? ¿Mientras dabas una corta cabezada entre guardia y guardia?

Sakura esbozó una sonrisa amplia y la abrazó. Adoraba a Hinata todavía más que antes.

—¿Quieres que te de un rápido repaso? — cuestionó. Hinata asintió—. Bien. Ten cuidado con Lee, siempre amará una pelea por encima de todo. Es uno de los antiguos colegas de peleas de Naruto. Sai es un artista importante que hace todo como Ino le dice. Una rubia despampanante que la primera que me vio solo se le ocurrió llamarme frentona— gruñó.

Hinata parpadeó con sorpresa.

—Kiba y Shino…

—Los conozco— interrumpió Hinata asintiendo—. Una vez vinieron a casa a cenar. Son encantadores a su manera.

Sakura torció el gesto.

—Si llamas encantador a oler a perro y tener un fetiche por los bichos, adelante. En fin.. ¿Quién más sigue?

—¡Sakura-chan, Hinata! — La voz de Naruto los interrumpió.

Sakura puso los ojos en blanco y buscó su procedencia. Naruto se encontraba inclinado sobre la ventana, saludando. Debía de reconocer que estaba muy apuesto con aquel traje oscuro y camisa azul, cosa que no pasó por desapercibida para su mejor amiga, quien se sonrojó nada más verle.

La joven madre soltera sonrió y le dio una palmadita en los hombros a Hinata para incitarla a ir.

—Ves. Yo iré a recibir a algunos de nuestros invitados y ver cómo van los niños.

Hinata sonrió y dando unos pequeños pasos, llegó hasta la ventana. Sus días esos meses habían sido como una fiesta. El primer mes fue complicado. Con el niño y su salud, pero todo se solucionó lentamente. Especialmente, con Naruto ayudándola a diestro y siniestro dentro de su gentil torpeza. Hinata a veces tenía que recoger más de lo que el pobre conseguía ayudarle.

Pero esa atención con ella y el niño era maravillosa.

Además, Naruto aceptó la idea de ayudar a Sakura cuandito que salió de su boca, convirtiéndose así en un padre para ambos niños.

Él y Hinata se habían mudado a una casa que tenía como herencia materna. Pagando poco a poco pequeñas reparaciones, ocuparon el lugar y lo convirtieron en un hogar encantador. Sakura se había quedado con el piso que habían comprado durante su matrimonio, pues según palabras del rubio hombre, no le iba a hacer falta.

Naruto la tomó de las mejillas y presionó su boca contra la suya. Cuando la liberó, su corazón latía a mil por hora.

—¿Estas nerviosa?

—Muerta de miedo— confesó con una risita. Él sonrió a la par y pegó su frente a la femenina.

—No te preocupes, pasará rápido— susurró y luego sonrió pícaramente, con aquel gesto zorruno que tanto le gustaba—. Estás hermosa, Dattebayo.

Hinata se ruborizó y se pellizcó las mejillas.

—Tú más.

Él frunció las cejas.

—¿Soy hermosa? — cuestionó e hizo ademan de tocar sus partes. Hinata enrojeció, impidiéndoselo.

—¡Guapísimo! ¡Estás guapísimo!

Naruto rió con ganas y volvió a plantarle un beso increíble que provocó que las piernas le temblaran. Apoyándose en la ventana, sintió su cara más caliente de lo que jamás la había sentido. Sí. Con ese hombre no tenía tiempo de aburrirse para nada.

—¡Ey, Naruto! ¿Es que no vas a saludar a tus colegas o qué? ¡Deja de pelar la pava que no eres un adolescente ya!

Hinata casi se atragantó con su propia saliva y tuvo que mirar avergonzada como Kiba levantaba la mano y delataba a su pareja. Entre risas, lo vio marcharse para encargarse de atender a los invitados. Hinata se arregló el vestido, intentó por todos los medios que no se notara la vergüenza pasada y salió a enfrentarse el resto de los invitados.

Los niños jugaban en un pequeño centro cerrado, pero los dos pequeños de esa casa no se encontraban ahí. Sakura y sus padres estaban en una mesa bajo la sombra de los grandes toldos que los protegían del sol. Tanto su hijo como el de esta estaban en brazos de diferentes progenitores. La madre de Sakura sostenía a la pequeña niña y su austero padre, a su pequeño retoño de ojos azules.

Miró a su alrededor y suspiró.

—¿Buscas algo, cuñada?

Dio un respingo ante la melosa voz. La conocía de sobras. No pudo evitar sonreír y mirarle con ternura.

—Itachi-san, yo ya no…

—Para mí siempre lo serás, Hinata.

Itachi resplandecía, con su sonrisa misteriosa y aquella mirada tan penetrante que parecía capaz de ver hasta el secreto más oculto de tu alma. Siempre la había tratado de maravilla y alguna que otra vez había tenido que hacer de intermediario entre su exmarido y ella. Hinata lo adoraba. Mucho. Pero ahora se sentía incomoda. Mientras que el padre de Sasuke la había tratado fríamente y se había deshecho de cualquier cercanía con ella y su hijo, los demás continuaban tratándola del mismo modo. Hasta la madre de Sasuke había terminado tejiendo unos peucos para su bebé.

—¿Ha venido? — susurró. Su excuñado negó con la cabeza.

—Sasuke y él se han peleado a lo grande, pero no ha cedido. Sin embargo, mi madre sí. Ahora vendrá, venía en el coche con Sasuke.

Hinata sonrió con tristeza. La relación entre Sasuke y su padre nunca fue buena. Únicamente aceptó que había hecho algo de provecho cuando se casó con Hinata. Ahora probablemente, al concederle el divorcio, le parecía un hombre despreciable. Sin embargo, Hinata lo apreciaba incluso más.

Sasuke había mantenido las distancias con Sakura, dándole su intimidad y tan solo conociendo detalles por parte de Naruto y visitando a su hija cuando estaba con ellos para no tener que encontrarse con Sakura.

Sin embargo, él no iba a perderse el bautizo de su hija por unas rencillas. Especialmente, cuando Sakura se había puesto en contacto con él para informarle. Sasuke se había enfadado cuando la madre de su hija se negó a permitirle pagar algo de la fiesta. Hinata, para calmar los ánimos, le recomendó crear una pequeña libreta de ahorros para el futuro de la niña. Aquello convenció al Uchiha y aunque estaba siendo a escondidas de Sakura, Hinata esperaba que llegara a comprenderlo.

—Está bien. Esto es una fiesta, no te preocupes por él gruñón de mi viejo— recomendó Itachi sonriente.

—Itachi, no seas cruel.

Hinata parpadeó sorprendida. Junto a él, una mujer apareció, aferrándole del brazo y sonriendo en disculpa.

—Ah, Shizune— nombró Itachi chasqueando la lengua—. Hinata, deja que os presente…

—¿¡Shizune-san!? — Sakura apareció tras ella, sacudiéndose las manos y con una sonrisa completa en los labios. La morena sonrió abiertamente—. ¡Vaya! No sabía que vendrías.

—Sakura-chan— saludó la invitada estrechándola en un cálido abrazo—. ¿No te había dicho que no podía ir porque había quedado con mi novio primero? — rió. — ¡Cómo son las cosas!

Sakura rió y descartó cualquier posible enfado. Itachi rodó los ojos cuando sus miradas se encontraron, cansado. Pero luego sonrió y le guiñó un ojo cómplice. Hinata rió entre dientes.

—Bueno, ¿puedo conocer ya a mi sobrina o todavía no? — cuestionó acercándose hasta Sakura.

Esta le miró con sorpresa y asintió.

—Por supuesto. Faltaría más.

Y le mostró el camino. Hinata pudo ver que estaba tensa y mientras ambos morenos la seguían, se percató de por qué su tensión.

Sasuke acababa de entrar en la fiesta.

Naruto y él intercambiaban algún tipo de conversación, que como siempre, terminó con el rubio picándose, mientras el moreno caminaba triunfal. Al llegar a su altura, le puso una mano en la mejilla y continuó hacia donde su hermano, su cuñada, su hija y la madre de su hija se encontraban.

—Esto va a ser complicado— murmuró Mikoto a su lado.

—Oh— exclamó—. Esperemos que no demasiado.

Mikoto sonrió y tras hacer una reverencia, se acercó hasta el resto. Sasuke tenía a su hijo en brazos, mientras Itachi intentaba quitársela y Shizune y Sakura hablaban de cualquier cosa tribal. Al final, fue Mikoto quien se hizo con la niña y puso en su lugar a sus dos hijos.

Hinata comprendió que, por muy mayores que fueran, para sus hijos, una madre siempre sería una madre.

El bautizo finalmente empezó a las doce del mediodía. Los ojos puestos más en ellos que en los pequeños, con los rumores pertinentes y las miradas acusadoras y superiores de los demás.

Sakura fue la que más la sufrió. Pese a que muchos de los Uchihas la respaldaron por su nueva integrante, otros miraban por encima del hombro al nuevo diablillo de la familia, y, por supuesto, a la amante de su familiar. Para ellos, Sakura era una extraña que no solo había roto el matrimonio feliz de Sasuke Uchiha, si no que le había dado un hijo fuera del matrimonio.

Pero finalmente, cuando su hija estuvo bautizada y con el apellido Uchiha marcado para siempre, pudo levantar la barbilla con superioridad y mirar directamente a todos a los ojos. Ella podría ser lo que quisiera, pero su hija era una Uchiha, le pesara a quien le pesara. De pura cepa.

Hinata sostuvo a su hijo contra su pecho y sonrió cuando Sakura se unió a ellos. Con Naruto sosteniéndole la espalda y besando la coronilla de su hijo. Con Sasuke junto a Sakura, aunque no se tocaran. Aquella fue una buena foto.

Preciosa para enmarcar.

...

 **¡Y ahora, el Epílogo os espera! ¡Nos vemos en él!**


	3. Epílogo

—Duda de paternidad—

 **Epílogo**

 _2 años después, casa Uzumaki, 20:00 horas._

 _Comenzando despedida de soltera._

…

Hinata estaba espantada.

Y la causa no era otra que su atavío para su boda.

El vestido le apretaba las caderas de una forma extraña. Solo un mes antes había comprobado que su talla fuera perfecta. Debía de encajar como correspondía, pero al parecer, sus caderas habían engordado. De tal modo que iba a ser imposible en solo un día quitarse esa cantidad de gordura.

Aterrada, buscó con la mirada hacia su mejor amiga. Sakura parpadeó sin comprender ante sus dudas. Podía verse realmente cómica con el globo en forma de pene sobre la cabeza, pero en esos momentos, Hinata no podía divertirse.

—Sakura-chan, el vestido me viene estrecho.

Sakura se levantó del sillón y se acercó a ella, presionando en el punto justo con cuidado.

—No puede ser, Hinata. ¡Qué mañana te casas!

La peli azul se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Eso parecía un complot para truncar su boda con Naruto. Las desgracias no cesaban de llegar una tras otra desde que había habían elegido una fecha crucial.

Podía estar todo lo emocionada que quisiera, pero si de repente tu casa empieza a inundarse porque sí, todo se cae, las tarjetas de invitados desaparecen, la tarta ha de ser cambiada tres veces hasta que el pastelero comprendió qué deseaban, tu hermana pelea cada dos por tres con un novio al que no sabe si llevar a tu boda, tu prometido y padre de tu hijo se rompe un dedo… el coche se estropea…

¡Las desgracias no dejaban de venir!

—A ver, tranquilas.

Shizune se encontraba con ellas, apoyada en la puerta. Por petición de algunas chicas habían suplicado verla antes que nadie con el vestido puesto. Hinata había aceptado su capricho y tan solo Shizune y Sakura, quienes la habían acompañado en todo, conocían el aspecto de su precioso vestido. Pero en esos momentos, a ella le parecía un completo espanto.

¿De quién había sido la idea?

Ah, sí… de Ino.

( _Flashback_ )

 _Las chicas habían llegado temprano, mucho más de lo que esperaba y su casa comenzó a llenarse de objetos obscenos y divertidos para una noche de chicas loca. Era su última noche como soltera y todas sus conocidas se habían plantado con la intención de hacerla vivir una buena noche._

 _Sakura y Shizune habían sido las primeras en llegar y la ayudaron a terminar de colocar algunos pocos toques que le faltaban. Después, fue llegando el resto. Compañeras de trabajo, amigas que conoció gracias al trabajo de Naruto y Sasuke y otras, amigas de tiempos atrás y que compartía junto a Sakura._

 _Ino fue la que llegó caldeando el asunto con un ramo de flores increíble y un dibujo claramente insinuante que alardeaba de que su marido había dibujado expresamente para ese día. Lo que nadie les dijo es que la pintura utilizada era comestible y que ella pensaba un juego a base de lametazos._

 _Hinata se había muerto de la vergüenza, pero gracias a la suerte, el dibujo quedó para una ronda más tarde tras haber llenado sus barrigas._

 _Mientras la hora iba pasando y finalmente todas habían llegado, las risas y la música estaban a la orden del día. Hinata apenas tuvo tiempo de picar dos o tres cositas, nada de sumo interés. Cosas que le apetecieron y con poco apetito. Los nervios la mataban._

 _Con Sasuke ya pasó su momento y ahora, al pensar en que iba a casarse con el hombre de su vida, sentía un temor todavía peor. ¿Y si se caía? Cualquier cosa podía pasar._

— _Bien, Hinata. ¿Por qué no nos quitas las dudas y nos muestras como te ves con el vestido? — Ino levantó la mano, con una copa de champán en la otra y sonriendo abiertamente._

 _Rápidamente, las demás mujeres prestaron suma atención a su proposición y la encontraron terriblemente genial._

 _Hinata sopesó que no era una mala idea, aunque al principio protestó, preocupada con que algún trozo de tarta terminara sobre él._

— _Solo un poquito. ¿Vale?_

 _Un sí general inundó el salón y acomapañada de Shizune y Sakura, caminó hacia la habitación reservada para el vestido._

(Fin del flashback)

—Dejad que vea, por favor— demandó Shizune.

Hinata dejó que la manoseara mientras Sakura se echaba hacia atrás. Shizune comprobó su cintura con dedos largos y hábiles, hasta que levantó la mirada hacia ella. Y entonces, atrapó sus senos entre sus manos.

Hinata dio un respingo y un gritito de sorpresa, apartándose.

—¿Shizune? — cuestionó Sakura sorprendida. La mujer suspiró, colocándose una mano en la cintura.

—Lo que te ocurre, es que estás en estado de buena esperanza.

Hinata parpadeó. Sopesó y luego las miró incrédula. Sakura se acercó a ella con curiosidad, como si quisiera recordar su aspecto dos años atrás.

—¿Hinata… embarazada de nuevo? — murmuró pensativa Sakura—. Bueno, los médicos nunca dijeron que eso no fuera posible. Especialmente, desde que Tsunade-sama decidió tomarla bajo su mandato. De ahí su buena recuperación.

Hinata se llevó una mano a la frente, pálida y buscó con la otra un lugar donde sentarse. Ambas amigas la ayudaron de buena gana, incluso alguien empezó a darle aire, cosa que agradeció mentalmente. Porque sus pensamientos estaban muy lejos de encontrarse en esa habitación.

Había tenido algunas nauseas mañaneras, pero nunca se le hubiera ocurrido que podría estar embarazada de nuevo. Pero si echaba la vista atrás…

(Flashback)

Dos meses atrás…

 _Entre risas, ambos terminaron cayendo rendidos en el sofá. Hinata alargó una mano para cubrirse con una manta y él metió su cuerpo junto a ella. Aquella noche estaba siendo maravillosa._

 _Sakura se había ofrecido para cuidar de ambos niños y así, darles un pequeño respiro tras que, muy ocupado con su trabajo, Naruto no había tenido tiempo apenas ni de acostarse. Ese día era su primero en mucho tiempo y Hinata había querido mimarlo cuanto más podía. Incluso había aceptado comer y cenar Ramen para complacerle._

 _Un paseo por el parque, sin niños a los que perseguir ni cuidar y unas pocas compras para ellos mismos. Mimándose entre risas y besos castos. Tomados de la mano y con una sonrisa en los labios._

 _Cuando volvieron a casa, al comenzar una tormenta inesperada, cenaron sentados sobre la encimera, dándose de comer uno a otro._

 _Hinata casi no podía reprimir su corazón en el pecho de felicidad. Había echado mucho de menos un momento como ese con él y por cómo lo estaba disfrutando Naruto, se notaba que también._

 _Acurrucados bajo la manta, pusieron la primera película que hubiera por ahí. Ambos sabían con certeza que nunca llegarían al final._

 _Y no habían llegado a los créditos cuando ambos estaban saboreando sus bocas._

 _Una noche para ellos solos no podía echarse a perder. Y Hinata, pese a su vergüenza, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder sentirle tras unas semanas de separación. Aunque desde luego, no era capaz de decírselo tan bien, como su propio cuerpo._

 _Naruto sonrió cuando sintió sus senos reaccionar al cosquilleo de su boca sobre estos por encima de la tela. Hinata se mordió el labio inferior, avergonzada y suspiró ansiosa cuando se entretuvo en desabrochar lentamente cada botón de su camisa favorita._

 _Su mano surcó la espalda masculina, llegando hasta la parte baja de su camisa y tiró, sacándola de sus pantalones. Naruto levantó los brazos para facilitarle la posibilidad de quitarla y se frotó los cabellos mientras la lanzaba hacia cualquier parte._

 _Hinata se sonrojó hasta las raíces. Por más que pasaran los años. Por más que él le hiciera el amor de diferentes formas, continuaba excitándola y sonrojándola del mismo modo._

 _Estando en los treinta y siendo un ejecutivo, pese a eso, Naruto mantenía su cuerpo tonificado y firme. En su vientre, se veía aquel loco tatuaje que se hicieran tras sacarse el master. Él, aquella forma difusa y Sasuke, tres aspas en la nalga. Podía reírse ahora de aquel día, en que Sasuke no se podía sentar y cada vez que recordaba el tema maldecía al Uzumaki por dejarse engatusar._

 _Acarició con sus dedos la forma del tatuaje rodeando el ombligo y se mordió el labio inferior. Deseaba, con unas ansias locas, poder poner su boca ahí, besarlo y aspirar su aroma._

 _Como si Naruto entendiera, echó su cuerpo hacia atrás, ofreciéndose a ella. Aún con las mejillas enrojecidas, cumplió deseo. Su boca acarició la suave y firme piel. Acarició con la punta de su nariz las retorcidas marcas y su lengua surcó el perfecto redondel, bajando hasta el comienzo de su pantalón._

 _Naruto maldijo una palabrota que probablemente le hubiera costado una regañina delante de su hijo._

 _Levantó los ojos hacia él, presionando sus senos al desnudo sobre las caderas, notando la erección aún bajo la tela. Con inocencia, clavó su mirada en aquellos preciosos ojos azules._

 _Naruto respiró bruscamente, pasándose una mano por los cabellos hasta que no pudo retenerse más y la apretó contra sí en un fuerte abrazo._

— _Hinata, realmente no puedo más. Quiero entrar. Demonios, eres tan dulce… esto es complicado, Dattebayo…_

 _Hinata suspiró roncamente, colocando una mano sobre el brazo de Naruto en su cuello._

— _Naruto-kun… siempre olvida que yo también tengo un límite._

 _El hombre enrojeció notablemente y tiró de ella hasta sentarla adecuadamente sobre sus caderas. Hinata pudo sentir la hinchazón contra su centro, empujando por debajo de la ropa._

 _Rápidamente, él metió las manos entre ambos, encargándose de su propia liberación, acariciándose contra su ropa interior mientras la besaba. Hinata nunca pensó que desearlo tanto podría ser tan excitante. Movió sus caderas como respuesta y él sonrió contra su boca._

— _Tan húmeda y tan lista para mí, ttebayo…_

— _N-naruto-kun— protestó avergonzada._

 _Pero ambos sabían que era verdad. Cuando él apartó su ropa interior y entró en ella, fue como si acabara de ver el cielo. Su columna tembló como un terremoto y se arqueó para él. Jadeante, clavó sus manos en sus hombros, moviéndose por sí misma. Después podría decirle lo que quisiera, pero ansiaba alcanzar la oportunidad que él podría brindarle para llegar a lo más deseable._

— _H-Hinata…_

 _Naruto apretó sus nalgas entre las manos, guiándose al compás de sus movimientos, acompañando a sus caderas. Endulzándose del sonido propio de su unión, perdiéndose en el calor de su interior._

 _Su garganta, fallándole cuando llegó el momento ansiado, perdiéndose los ojos azules, disfrutando de sentirle en su interior, disfrutando de su propio orgasmo._

 _Naruto besó entre sus senos, disfrutando del placer hasta el final, sacudiéndose contra ella, inundándola hasta que no quedó semilla que entregarle._

 _Satisfecha, le besó los cabellos y acarició la espalda, recostándose contra él._

— _Definitivamente, eres increíble, Hinata— alagó. Hinata negó, besándole la oreja._

— _Tú lo eres._

 _Él rió._

— _Entraremos en un bucle interminable de quien es mejor, Dattebayo. — Sonrió de aquella forma zorruna que tanto adoraba, hasta que se percató de algo y la miró con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Crees que hemos hecho bien?_

 _Hinata suspiró roncamente cuando se levantó, mirándole interrogante._

— _No hemos usado… ya sabes. Tengo arriba y en la cartera, pero no tan a mano._

 _La joven madre palideció. Naruto la estrechó entre sus brazos._

— _Bueno, tranquila. Seguro que no doy dos veces diana a la primera— rió._

(Fin del flashback)

Pero al parecer, sí había dado diana de nuevo. De alguna forma, su interior parecía estar completamente satisfecho con lo que le otorgaba que no dudaba en aferrarlo y empezar a crear vida.

Se frotó la frente aterrada y miró hacia ambas mujeres.

—¿Y ahora qué hago…?

Shizune la tomó de las mejillas, sonriéndole.

—Bueno, no te alarmes. Mañana estarás fantástica y no creo que te hinches como un globo en nada. Por ahora, come y diviértete. Mañana podrás darle una sorpresa a Naruto como regalo de bodas.

—Eso si el vestido no explota— protestó Sakura cruzándose de brazos.

Shizune sonrió y negó.

—No lo hará, confiad en mí. Ahora, ha disfrutar de la fiesta vosotras dos. Yo me encargaré de que quede perfecto.

—Pero…— dudó Hinata. Shizune negó, incitándola a quitárselo—. También tienes derecho de disfrutar de la fiesta.

Shizune rió.

—No creas. La verdad es que no me gustan mucho las aglomeraciones y si no fuera porque Itachi insistió… Aunque creo que era para que le dejara ir a la fiesta de tu prometido— protestó inflando los mofletes—. Bueno. No se diga más. Salid a divertiros. Ah, Hinata, no bebas.

Hinata sonrió.

—Ahora, menos que nunca.

—Seguro que Naruto se emocionara— felicitó Sakura ayudándola a vestirse.

Hinata asintió y miró por la ventana, preguntándose si realmente sería así.

—Espero que al menos esté pasándoselo bien..

(…)

Y Naruto estaba pasándoselo realmente bien. Disfrutando como nunca. Alguien le había atado una corbata a la cabeza y una diadema con forma de senos. Pero no parecía importarle. Riendo como loco, subido en una silla y bailando como un estúpido. Al menos, desde su punto de vista.

Sasuke llevó lentamente una copa hasta sus labios y apuró el líquido de un solo trago. Alguien le golpeó el hombro para llamar su atención. Itachi se sentó junto a él en la mesa, lejos del caos. Alguien vitoreó al novio y una ola de vivas creció en la casa.

Estaba empezando a arrepentirse de permitirle hacerse la despedida en su casa. Naruto había sido exigente y por tal de callarle, cedió.

—Parece que lo disfruta. Su última noche de soltero. Una vez más.

Sasuke se sirvió más bebida mientras escuchaba a su hermano.

Sí, Naruto estaba loco de contento, disfrutando de su última libertad. De un divorciado soltero, pasó a ser un divorciado prometido y finalmente, iba a terminar siendo un nuevo esposo de nuevo.

En cierta manera, Sasuke lo envidiaba. Claro que esto jamás se lo contaría a nadie. Ni siquiera a su hermano, por muy predispuesto a escucharle que estuviera. A veces, Itachi le parecía más una señora que falta de cotilleos que su hermano.

—Al menos esta vez, es la última— sopesó Itachi ante su silencio, como si le leyera la mente.

—Sí— reconoció, rellenando la copa que el mayor le mostró antes de dejar la botella sobre la mesa, vacía—. Por fin.

Miró de nuevo hacia el novio. Naruto se había subido a una mesa y se dedicaba a cantar a pleno pulmón, seguido de Kiba y Lee. Sasuke suspiró y se echó hacia atrás.

—Bueno, tú le quitaste la mujer que realmente amaba. ¿Quién iba a decirlo? Ambos amabais a la mujer del otro.

Sasuke tuvo que darle la razón. Era cierto. Amaba a Sakura. Desde el primer momento. Pero Naruto se adelantó. Hinata era un buen recuerdo, una historia dulce que llevó a un divorcio. Un divorcio vacío. Porque así como él se la entregaba a Naruto, él no recibía a nadie a cambio.

—Fue realmente una sorpresa que tuvieras una hija con Sakura. Esperaba un sobrino, pero no de ella.

Clavó los ojos en su hermano quien levantó las manos y sonrió.

—Lo digo porque creí que estabas teniendo problemas de fecundación. Tanto tiempo casado con Hinata, y nada de nada.

Sasuke hizo un ademán para quitárselo de encima. Itachi rió, echándose hacia atrás y manteniendo su copa lejos de cualquier posible resbalón.

—Era broma, broma. Ya se ve que sí tienes capacidad de reproducción. Algo que, déjame decirte, fue una casualidad que ambos dierais en la diana a la vez.

—Eso no entraba exactamente en los planes— gruñó como defensa.

—Desde luego. Pero tú estás loquito por tu hija. Aunque parezcas tan frio.

Alguien tiró una bebida sobre otra persona. Gritos llegaron entre carcajadas. Sasuke suspiró y miró hacia el embrollo.

Sí. Amaba a su hija. Muchísimo. Sin embargo, no era de los que lo demostraban a todas horas como Naruto, que sacaba fotografías y se las endiñaba en la cara a todo aquel dijera cualquier cosa sobre un bebé, aunque no estuvieran dentro de la conversación.

Sakura había cedido lo suficiente poco a poco para que ambos compartieran más cosas con su hija, para que la pequeña lo reconociera más a él como padre que a Naruto, quien pasaba más horas con ella.

Las cenas, comidas, tardes juntos no bastaban. Aunque solía quedarse ya a últimas para dormirla, Sasuke continuaba saliendo de casa de Sakura como si fuera una simple visita de obligación.

Muy pocas veces habían mantenido una conversación acerca de ellos y siempre terminaba con la mujer enfadándose y él marchándose con los puños apretados por tal de no soltar una grosería.

Las cosas no eran fáciles entre ellos y de cierto modo, eso provocaba que sintiera un poco de envidia por Naruto.

—Sasuke.

El nombrado miró de reojo hacia su hermano. Este estaba serio, con la mirada clavada sobre él.

—¿De verdad vas a dejar ir a esa mujer?

Sasuke miró la copa que sostenía entre sus dedos. Era un líquido rosado y suave, que acariciaba la copa como si fuera una caricia, pero que después se alejaba echando burbujas. Aquello le recordó a Sakura.

Cuando creía que la tenía, se alejaba enfurecida. Era la mujer más difícil que hubiera tenido nunca en sus manos. Y la única que se amoldaba a él.

Por eso quizás no podía pensar en otra que no fuera ella.

Lo había intentado. Desde que fue libre con el divorcio de Hinata, intentó fijarse en otras mujeres, en saciar sus necesidades físicas, pero nada había sido espectacular. Nada lo ataba. Y por muy lejano que pareciera, algunas mujeres tendían a irse corriendo cuando se enteraban de que tenía una hija con otra mujer.

Se frotó la mejilla al recordar el puñetazo que le metió una pelirroja música cuando se enteró. Cuando preguntó por qué, esta respondió a voz en grito que nadie le aseguraba que le hiciera a ella lo mismo.

Sasuke suspiró. Si aquella pelirroja hubiera conocido la verdad, ¿qué habría pensado? Él era el que no era correspondido.

 _Condenada mujer_ …

Era capaz de volverlo loco.

—¡Teme, Teme! — gritó Naruto desde el otro punto de la habitación—. Mira qué ha traído Kiba. ¿Te acuerdas, Dattebayo?

Sasuke miró sin comprender, hasta que sus ojos dieron con lo que sostenía entre el brazo y el codo. Casi escupió el contenido de su bebida. Naruto sostenía la cabeza de una muñeca de plástico, que, bien mirada, tenía una perfecta facción de horror, con la boca justa para un miembro, incluso dos.

—¿Qué demonios…?— ladró cuando lo vio acercarse hasta él a zancadas.

—¿Te acuerdas cuando la colgamos de la bandera de la universidad? ¡Sakura casi nos mata! — expresó el rubio a risas—. Aunque creo que la boca de aquella era más pequeña que esta….

—¿De verdad estás prestando atención a eso, Naruto? — Kiba apareció tras él, sujetando las piernas de la muñeca y fingiendo que la penetraba—. Te la he traído para jugar, demonios.

Sasuke apretó los dientes.

—Kiba. Te estás pasando— intervino Itachi.

Naruto había borrado la sonrisa de su cara lentamente.

—¡Venga ya! — exclamó Kiba levantando las manos—. ¿Qué tiene de malo?

Todos guardaron silencio. Tan solo el sonido de la música era el ambiente que caldeaba la frialdad de la habitación. Sasuke se levantó, dejando la copa a un lado y agarró al tipo del cuello, arrastrándolo hasta el exterior, muñeca en mano.

—¿¡Qué demonios, Uchiha!? — gruñó el castaño revolviéndose.

—Piensa un poco, imbécil— ladró empujándolo hacia el exterior y cerrando la puerta tras ellos—. Naruto se casa mañana.

Kiba balbuceó y luego se percató de su error. La fiesta volvió a su apogeo dentro. Alguien tiró la muñeca por la ventana, que cayó directamente sobre un rosal, desinflándose.

—Mierda… Sí, mierda… la situación es tan delicada que metí la pata.

Sasuke asintió cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose contra la puerta.

—Naruto usaba esas mierdas antes de conocer a Sakura— reflexionó—. Pese a gustarle Sakura, sus muñecas eran morenas. Morenas azuladas.

Kiba blasfemó.

—¿Y las tuyas eran pelirosas?

Se volvieron hacia la ventana. Itachi estaba apoyado sobre esta y sonreía divertido mientras comía una aceituna. Sasuke lo mandó a la mierda dos veces.

—Eran calvas. Las suyas eran calvas y feas— bromeó Kiba dándole una palmada en el estómago. Sasuke se inclinó y fingió devolverle el gesto con un puñetazo—. Es broma. Voy a disculparme con Naruto mejor.

Sasuke iba a asentir, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, la puerta cedió y él fue arrastrado con todo su peso, cayendo hacia atrás, quedando entre las piernas del Uzumaki. Naruto parpadeó y le miró con aquella estúpida sonrisa tan típica de él cuando no comprendía algo.

—Oye, Sasuke, puede que mañana me case y que seamos muy amigos… pero ya sabes, que me la comas* nunca ha estado en mi lista.

Un momento después, Naruto Uzumaki corría por su vida por toda la casa.

(…)

—Dios mío, no sé cómo lo has hecho.

Sakura se llevó una mano a la boca cubierta de suave carmín rosado y miró a la espectacular mujer que tenía delante. Hinata estaba realmente esplendida, como una novia debía de verse el día de su boda. Las miraba con preocupación, pero pese a todo, su rostro estaba increíblemente hermoso. El maquillaje, el cabello recogido hacia atrás en un moño perfecto y los pequeños pendientes en sus orejas.

Pero lo que más llamaba su atención, es que parecía realmente cómoda con el traje que la noche anterior le había dado problemas. Shizune sonreía satisfecha mientras se terminaba de colocar la última tirita en el pulgar.

—Pues del mismo modo que cualquier otra persona. Cosiendo, cortando, pinchándome…

Sakura rió y se acercó más. Shizune había abierto la cintura y cosido una flor encima con los restos de tela que embellecía todavía más el vestido, que ya de por sí, era espectacular. Hinata no podía quejarse de nada. Estaba cómoda y esplendorosa.

—Estoy muy nerviosa— confesó la Hyûga mostrando una temblorosa mano de perfecta manicura—. Más por la reacción de Naruto que por la boda en sí… Tiemblo como un flan.

—Si no fuera porque ya te has casado una vez, diría que tienes pánico escénico— murmuró Shizune arreglándose el cabello tras ponerse el vestido—. Diablos, es el hombre de tus sueño. No te dejó cuando tuviste un hijo fuera del matrimonio. ¿Qué te hace pensar que ahora lo hará? Sakura-chan, tú le conoces más.

Sakura asintió, pensativa.

Naruto no era de esos tipos que daban su palabra y se echaban atrás. Su palabra era la ley para él.

—No. Naruto no se achantará. Seguirá adelante. Lo que nada te asegura que después de la boda, tengáis una buena charla— opinó. Hinata suspiró y alguien llamó a la puerta, interrumpiendo su perorata.

Sasuke asomó la cabeza, desviando la mirada de ellas al ver que Shizune se subía todavía la cremallera con impaciencia.

—Está todo listo— informó.

Sakura asintió y lo empujó hacia fuera, saliendo con él.

—Espera que le faltan los últimos retoques. Las mujeres siempre llegan tarde a su boda. No creo que Naruto se muera por unos minutos de espera.

—Entonces es que no le has visto— se burló el Uchiha señalando por encima de su hombro.

Sakura miró hacia el altar. Naruto era un manojo de nervios. Se frotaba la corbata incesantemente y miraba impaciente hacia ellos, como si esperase una mala noticia. Sakura levantó el pulgar para darle un poco de tranquilidad. El rubio se pasó una mano por los cabellos y prestó atención a algo que Kiba le soltó, logrando escapársele una sonrisa más sincera que nerviosa.

—Hinata está también nerviosa— puntualizó mirándole—. Tiene miedo de que Naruto arme un escándalo o la deje tirada. Se ha hecho muchas ilusiones. No soportaría que le rompieran el corazón.

Sasuke miró hacia la puerta cerrada y asintió.

—No lo hará— aseguró.

Sakura solo había podido contarle lo sucedido en un mensaje mientras disfrutaban de la fiesta. Sasuke había tardado en contestar, pero había sido conciso. Lo primero fue preguntar por la salud de Hinata y después, vino el resto en una conversación amena y simple de mensajes de textos cortos y coherentes. Lo justo.

Su relación se estaba estancando en eso. Y cada vez era más insoportable.

Sasuke estaba avanzando finalmente, centrándose más en su hija que en ella. Preocupándose más de otros asuntos y buscando el amor en otras mujeres. Todavía recordaba la mujer pelirroja que había visto en su despacho cuando fue a dejarle una tarde a su hija.

Y todavía podía sentir el nudo en el estómago que se le había formado al salir del despacho. Recordaba haber estado varios días de morros, enfadada terriblemente con él pero sin poder explicarle qué era lo que realmente sentía.

No podía confesar que lo que había sentido era un ataque de celos.

Lo miró de reojo mientras el Hiashi se acercaba con intenciones de recoger a su hija. Con su rostro severo y el traje, parecía más un hombre de negocios en medio de un funeral, que en la boda de su hija.

Sasuke sin embargo, estaba increíblemente guapo. Con la corbata medio abierta, las manos en los bolsillos. La chaqueta ceñida y los pantalones que le hacían una cintura increíblemente sexy. Sí. Sasuke era un hombre de quitar hipo.

Pero por más vueltas que le diera, no conseguía aclarar del todo la situación.

No podía dejarle ir, pero tampoco estar con él. O al menos, eso creía.

La música comenzó a sonar y él la tomó del codo para guiarla al puesto de los padrinos. Sakura besó a su hija al pasar, que era sostenida por Tenten, la mujer del primo de Hinata, quien se encargaba del hijo de Hinata y Naruto. Vio a Shizune llegar hasta la altura de Itachi, quien la miraba con el ceño fruncido y unos ojos de clara necesidad que la mujer apagó con un beso y señalándole el pasillo.

Hinata apareció, sujeta del brazo de su padre, increíblemente hermosa.

—Dios— murmuró sonriendo abiertamente—. Está realmente impresionante.

—Más que en…— Sasuke chasqueó la lengua y clavó la mirada en Naruto, como si estuviera amenazándole. Sakura rió.

—Lo siento, pero sí. Está más hermosa que durante vuestra boda. El amor verdadero supongo que hace mucho— consideró.

Sasuke clavó la mirada en ella y entonces, solo fue oscuridad contra verde. Sakura se vio envuelta en su mundo de promesas, en la esperanza, en la calidez de una seguridad que podía otorgarle.

—Chicos— regañó Naruto en gruñido.

Ambos volvieron a mirar hacia el altar. Hinata sonrió divertida y ahogó una risita bajo el velo. Sakura enrojeció y tragó, disculpándose con una inclinación de cabeza.

Después, finalmente, el cura pudo continuar con su recital.

La visión era compleja y diferente. Unos años atrás era ella quien intercambiaba botos y anillos con ese hombre. Lo había amado, sí. Y el recuerdo de su boda era un bonito recuerdo, una sensación de felicidad y fotografías que ocupaban un buen álbum de fotos.

Era ella la que llevaba un vestido blanco y reía avergonzada y nerviosa y era ella quien miraba con devoción al que esperaba que fuera al hombre de su vida, hasta que sus ojos se fijaron en un corto momento, en el hombre de oscuros cabellos junto al rubio. En su rostro serio, tenso, como si estuviera reprimiéndose.

Miró de reojo a ese mismo hombre en el presente. No existía gesto alguno de severidad. No miraba a la pareja con el mismo dolor oculto.

 _Por todos los demonios…_ jadeó.

—… puede besar a la novia.

En aquel momento, todos eran vítores de felicidad, gritos y aplausos mientras Naruto levantaba el velo del rostro de Hinata, sonriendo feliz y se inclinaba para posar sus labios sobre ella. Hinata desvió el beso para susurrarle en el oído. Naruto, confuso, cambió su rostro a pura felicidad. Apretó a su mujer contra sí y la besó con toda la pasión que podía otorgarle en ese momento.

Sakura sonrió al comprender. Hinata le había dado la noticia y lejos del temor de la chica a que la dejara, Naruto estaba rebosante de felicidad. Iba a ser padre por segunda vez.

Sasuke se inclinó hacia ella, cuestionándole qué sucedía. Sakura se lamió los labios, tiró de la manga de su chaqueta hasta que su oreja quedó cerca de sus labios.

El estómago se le apretó y el corazón le palpitó con fuerza mientras su boca se movía lentamente. El moreno abrió los ojos de par en par.

—¿Qué? — Inquirió aferrándola de los hombros. Su rostro marcado entre la sorpresa y el miedo.

—He dicho: Casémonos— repitió, sintiéndose repentinamente sonrojada.

El Uchiha la miró con más atención, con el ceño fruncido. A su alrededor, todos aplaudían y empezaban a acompañar a los novios fuera de la iglesia. Ellos continuaban ahí, de pie, ajenos a todo el alboroto.

—Mujer… si estás de nuevo jodiéndome…

Sakura se puso de puntillas y besó sus labios. Un simple roce, un gesto infantil que bastó para acallarlo. Momentos después los dedos masculinos surcaban su nuca, rompiendo el recogido y liberando sus largos cabellos, y su lengua, surcaba la barrera más allá de sus labios, en un beso puramente necesitado, ansioso y aclamado por ambos.

Alguien aplaudió detrás de ellos. Dos pares de manos. Sakura rompió el beso, lamiéndose los labios y girándose para encarar a una Hinata y Naruto sonrientes.

—Ya era hora, chicos— puntualizó Hinata acercándose a ellos.

—Teme, más te vale no echarte atrás ni nada así.

Sakura levantó una mano, reteniendo sus regañinas.

—Es culpa mía, Naruto. No sigas por ahí. Además, es vuestra boda. ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

Hinata rió.

—Tenemos que firmar unos papeles antes de irnos. Los demás están yendo hacia el banquete. Nosotros terminaremos, haremos las fotos y nos reuniremos con vosotros— informó Hinata acercándose a ella—. Aunque, no me importaría presenciar una boda íntima de dos amigos.

Sakura miró hacia Sasuke, arqueando una ceja. Sentía las mejillas arderle de esperanza, pero él negó. La ilusión se desinfló de ella como un globo.

—Bueno, esperamos que no sea muy tarde— suplicó Hinata tomando de la mano a Sasuke.

El cariño entre ambos continuaba siendo muy grande.

—Vamos, Hinata. Firmemos esos papeles— indicó Naruto tomándola con cuidado de la cintura—. Nos vemos luego, Dattebayo.

Sakura asintió y los vio alejarse entre besitos y mimos. Por un instante, sintió envidia de ellos, hasta que sintió los brazos masculinos rodearle la cintura. Por un instante de enfado, sopesó la idea de quitárselo de encima y encararle por faltar a su palabra. Si no quería casarse con ella, que no hubiera aceptado de ese modo.

Sin embargo, la voz de Sasuke reprimió cualquier furia.

—Quieres acallar muchas bocas, ¿verdad?

La mujer parpadeó con sorpresa y levantó los ojos hacia él, encontrándose con los oscuros llenos de diversión.

Sí. Todos los Uchihas siempre la habían señalado con el dedo acusadoramente. Siempre mirándola por encima del hombro. Ella era la amante del padre de su hija, nada más. Nunca sería nada más. Para ellos, Sasuke era quien la dejaba, quien no quería nada más. Muy lejos de la verdad.

Sakura echó la cabeza atrás y rió con fuerza, acariciándole los brazos.

—Sí. Acallemos bocas.

Y tiró de él hacia la habitación de preparación de Hinata. Estaba completamente segura de que la chica no se enfadaría con ella. Se había reprimido demasiado tiempo. Sufrido en silencio, guardando las distancias, pero Sasuke era el hombre de su vida. No solo era el padre de su hija.

Sasuke cubrió su boca a base de besos de nuevo, levantándola de las caderas y apretando sus manos en sus nalgas. El vestido venció hacia arriba, enredándose en su cintura, sus piernas apretándose con las masculinas. Su cuerpo encajando en él.

Sostenida de sus hombros, gruñó cuando la empotró contra la pared, besándola con la misma necesidad que nacía en ella. Sus cuerpos apretándose, necesitando romper las barreras de sus carcasas. Sus almas deseándose más que nunca.

—S-Sasuke— jadeó, tirándole de los oscuros cabellos y perdiéndose en sus ojos.

—Demonios, mujer— gruñó él, apretando sus caderas contra ella. La dura erección clavándose en su centro.

—Hazlo… solo hazlo. Ya tendremos tiempo para premiliminares.

Él dudó.

—Peró…

—Hazlo— Jadeó, moviendo sus caderas contra él.

Sasuke gruñó, sin remugar más tiempo. Con un gruñido de protesta, la ayudó a bajar los pantalones. La erección era grande, hermosa, sonrosada, sobresaliendo en una pequeña capa de bello oscuro, perfectamente clamando por atención. Los pantalones sonaron en el suelo con un sonido sordo del mismo modo que su ropa interior se rasgó con brusquedad.

Sakura no pensó en nada más. Solo quería sentirlo dentro, disfrutar de la unión de sus cuerpos, perderse en la satisfacción.

Le clavó las uñas en los hombros y le metió la lengua en la boca, al mismo tiempo que él se hundió en su interior. No logró reprimir el grito de satisfacción, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, sintiendo sus nalgas y espalda frotarse contra la pared en un delicioso vaivén.

Tiró de la camisa masculina, abriéndola, queriendo sentir el calor de su cuerpo, apretando sus manos en los costados, arañándole. Se aferró a su cuello como su interior a su miembro.

Sasuke gruñó contra su hombro y pudo sentir su espalda contraerse, sus senos aplastarse contra su torso y la pared resonando con cada uno de sus embistes, surcando su interior hasta lo más hondo de su ser.

—Di… dios… Sasuke-kun— gruñó, extasiada.

—Sakura...

—Lo sé… lo… sé. Un poco más… por favor… Por…. Por... ¡Favor!

Su grito se perdió entre sus jadeos, secuestrada por el placer del orgasmo.

Sasuke la lleno interiormente, perdiéndose su semilla en su interior, mordiéndole el labio inferior mientras su jadeo se mezclaba con el femenino.

Sakura aferró sus brazos a su cuello, pegando su frente a la de él, lamiéndose los labios.

—Lo siento, Sasuke-kun— suspiró, echándose los cabellos hacia atrás.

Él la miró sin comprender, saliendo de ella y dejándola con sumo cuidado en el suelo.

—Nunca debí de dejar que pasara tanto tiempo— confesó buscando a su alrededor algo con lo que lavarse—. Oh, mis pobres bragas.

Sasuke se cerró los pantalones y la miró con diversión.

—Ya te compraré otras.

Sakura enrojeció, torciendo el gesto en reproche.

—Muy gracioso.

Le dio la espalda, bajándose el vestido tras limpiarse e intentó arreglarse el escote lo mejor que pudo. El cabello le caía por los hombros, destrozado su precioso recogido. Suspiró.

—Sakura.

La chica se volvió y parpadeó con sorpresa. Sasuke no era romántico, desde luego que no. Pero sus gestos siempre mostraban más que otra cosa. Y que estuviera frente a ella, con una cajita de terciopelo y la cara desviada a otro lado, daba mucho que entender. El esfuerzo que hacía por esas cosas vergonzosas y que solo haría como mucho, dos veces en su vida.

—Sasuke-kun, es…

El Uchiha esperó, mientras tomaba con sumo cuidado la cajita y la abría. Un precioso anillo de compromiso. Sakura se llevó la mano libre a la boca, sorprendida.

—No… no puede ser. ¿Siempre lo llevas encima? — Él cabeceó con un gruñido—. Dios mío, ¿desde cuándo?

El Uchiha se frotó la nuca, maldiciendo.

—Desde que todo comenzó. El lio.

Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír. Sacó el anillo de la caja y se colocó. Estaba segura de que él no se lo pondría. Bastante hacía con confesar sus sentimientos poco a poco. Había llevado ese anillo con él demasiado tiempo.

—Es precioso, Sasuke-kun. Muchas gracias.

Sasuke se acercó y en rápido gesto, le tocó la frente, sonriendo orgullosamente. Sakura le tomó de esa mano, poniendo mofletes.

—Vamos, será mejor que paremos a comprarme ropa interior y vayamos al banquete. Seguramente Naruto y Hinata estarán ya ahí.

Tiró de él hacia el exterior, embarcándose en su nuevo destino. Ahora, podía ir con la cabeza bien alta. No por tonterías, sino porque finalmente había atrapado el amor.

Cuando llegaron al banquete, todavía arreglándose el cabello, todos aplaudieron su presencia, sacándole los colores. El único que lo hizo silenciosamente fue Itachi.

Él fue el insuperable que levantó una copa de champán a su felicidad.

* * *

 **Notas de autora.**

¡Muchas gracias por haber llegado hasta aqui!

Espero que os gustara y que al menos, os haya sacado algunos sentimientos importantes.

Me ha gustado mucho escibirlo, en serio =D.

¡Gracias!


End file.
